Lagrimas de sangre
by ILZzE
Summary: Johan se tiene que ir de la academia junto con Jim y O'brien, pero, ¿Que pasa con Judai?, lo que nosaben esque ellos son vampiros ¿Judai y Johan podran estar juntos? JudaixJohan
1. ¿ Por Qué Te Vas ?

Faltaba 1 semana para Halloween y también para el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo Johan Andersen, aunque sonara extraño el joven bluenette cumple años el 31 de Octubre, lo que ocasiono cierto miedo en sus amigos, excepto en Judai, que no le importaba en que día callera su cumpleaños, pero últimamente el estaba muy triste y enfadado por que Johan, Jim y O'Brien se iban de la academia esa misma tarde en un barco.

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_FLASH BACK _

Judai buscaba a Johan desesperadamente. Hoy porfin le diria al blunette que lo amaba.

Pero cuando lo encontro se llevo una gran sorpresa. Johan estaba en su habitacion ¿Empacando sus cosas?

-¿Johan?

El blunette volteo a ver a Judai que estaba parado en la puerta completamente petrificado….

-Hola Judai-El blunette contesto tristemente

-¿J-J-Johan? ¿Qué haces?

-Empaco mis cosas- se podia escuhar el dolor en la voz de Johan

-P-P-Pero ¿Porque?

-Me voy de la academia….

_**Let's talk this over**_

_**It's not like we're dead**_

_**Was it something I did?**_

_**Was it something you said?**_

Judai al escuchar tal cosa se desplomo totalmente, sus hermosos ojos marrones se llenaron de lagrimas de dolor y tristesa. Johan se acerco rapidamente a la morena y le abrazo con dulsura….

-Lo siendo Judai, pero mis padres quieren que celebre mi cumpleaños con ellos-el blunette declaro triste y algo molesto

-Pero, vaz a regresar ¿Verdad?- la morena pregunto con esperanza

Johan nego lentamente con la cabeza. Judai comenzo a sollozar en el pecho del blunette

_**Don't leave me hanging**_

_**In a city so dead**_

_**Held up up so high **_

_**On such a breakable thread**_

_Termino del Flash back _

Johan se encontraba en su habitación terminando de empacar sus cosas para marcharse de la Academia del duelo, al mismo tiempo, el no dejaba de pensar lo idiota que era….

"_¡Maldita sea! Soy un idiota…" _(se los dije ^_^) _"Hoy es mi ultimo día en la academia y todavía no le digo a Judai…bueno supongo que no todo es mi culpa, yo quería decirle, trate, pero simplemente nunca lo encontré…" _

Johan estaba en lo cierto, no es que no quisiera decirle, solo que Judai trataba de evitarlo, ¿Por qué?, por que Judai sabia que al ver a Johan el iba a comenzar a llorar y lo menos que quería Johan era verlo triste.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

"_Supongo que nunca podre decirle lo mucho que lo amo, lo importante que es para mi, que cuando estoy cerca de el mi corazón late tan fuerte que puede escucharse a kilómetros de distancia, y que consiente o inconscientemente, nunca podría estar separado de el, simplemente no podría, me moriría"_

Johan no pudo evitar sacar una lagrima de sus hermosos ojos verde jade…..

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

Tal vez Judai nunca sabría que Johan lo amaba, y Johan nunca sabría que su amor es bien correspondido….

Faltaban 5 min para las 6:00pm, Johan dio un suspiro, solo le quedaban 5min para despedirse….

En eso tocaron la puerta, Johan abrió sin ánimo alguno, y sin ver más que el traje del sujeto, pudo observar que era el botones que solo venia por sus cosas….

-Disculpe, ¿Usted es el ahm…señor Andersen?- pregunto una voz tersa y grave, algo familiar

-*sigh* Si, soy yo- dijo todavía mirando hacia el suelo

-¿Me permite entra por sus cosas, eh….señor?

-Si, adelante- dijo dándole paso al botones

Esa voz le sonaba tan familiar, se parecía un poco a la voz de Judai, pero no le daba importancia, en esos momentos, lo único que veía y oía era a Judai….

Johan antes de retirarse le hablo al botones, dándole la espalda

-En el barco le daré su propina- y con eso se marcho

Aunque el amara a Judai mas que nada o nadie, y no quisiera dejarlo, tal vez era lo mejor para los dos, ¿La razón? Por que Johan era un vampiro, junto con Jim, O'Brien y Edo.

En alguna ocasiones cuando Johan perdía el control de si mismo se quedaba en su cuarto diciéndose "enfermo" para no ver a Judai y sin mas, morderlo. Por lo que sus amigos vampiros hicieran que se alejara de Judai un tiempo.

_**You've got your dumb friends**_

_**I know what they say**_

_**They tell you I'm difficult**_

_**But so are they**_

_**But they don't know me**_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_**All the things you hide from me**_

_**All the shit that you do**_

"_Tal vez seria mejor para Judai el que yo me alejara de el…" _

Comenzó a caminar cabizbajo por el campus de la Academia del duelo, recordando que feliz fue con Judai a su lado, y ahora todo eso iba a desaparecer…..

Cuando noto que ya había llegado al puerto vio a sus amigos humanos y vampiro que se despedían de los demás vampiros….

Asuka, Fubiki, Manjoume, Ryo, Sho, Kenza, Edo (vampiro), todo el mundo estaba allí, todos excepto Judai Yuki.

-Sho ¿Dónde esta Judai?- Johan pregunto un poco decepcionado.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**_

_**And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

-¡TODOS ABORDO!- Grito una voz de hombre desde el barco

-Adiós amigos- dijo el blunette con tristeza

Cuando Johan iba a empezar su caminata una mano lo detuvo…

-¿Qué pasa con Judai?

Johan volteo a ver a Asuka que trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar…

-Al parecer el no va a venir-Johan dijo sumamente triste y decepcionado

Asuka suspiro y lo dejo ir, los dos jóvenes se dieron un abrazo de despedía…

-Adiós Johan

-Adiós Asuka

Y con eso el blunette subió al barco que sus padres habían enviado, era grande y lujoso, pero a pesar de eso Johan no pudo sentirse menos triste.

-Adiós Judai, te amo- con ese ultimo suspiro se despidió de su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida.

_**It's nice to know you were there**_

_**Thanks for acting like you cared**_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

_**It's nice to know we had it all**_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_**And letting me know we were done**_

"_Judai…"_


	2. Cuando uno esta deprimido

Johan se sentía debatido, deprimido y no era para menos, había dejado en la academia a la persona que mas amaba, a Judai….

_**When darkness will reign and blind us all**_

Sus amigos trataron de animarlo, pero todo fue inútil, el blunette realmente estaba triste…ni siquiera la cena lo hacia sentirse mejor…..

_**When darkness will reign and blind us all**_

_**Allegiance will bind us if we do not fall**_

-¡Johan, Maldita sea! ¡Ya quita esa cara de perro faldero!- O'Brien desespero al ver a su amigo en tal estado.

-Si hermano, no nos gusta verte así- repuso Jim suave y calmado

-Lo siento amigos, pero la pérdida de Judai….

-¡No perdiste a Judai!- O'brien grito

-Hermano, por favor trata de calmarte- Jim dijo para tratar de tranquilizar a O'Brien

¡Calmado! ¡Como puedo estar calmado! ¡Mira a Johan!- O'Brien salió del restaurante enfurecido, y no era para menos entre Judai y Johan lo estaban volviendo loco

-Viejo no le hagas caso- Jim dijo al blunette poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro

-No, el tiene razón- volvió hacia Jim- No perdí a Judai, voy a estar junto a el, y no te preocupes por mi, ve con O'Brien parece necesitar mas ayuda que yo- Puso una sonrisa forzada, bastante convincente.

-Está bien- Jim se retiro de la mesa, dejando solo a Johan.

Johan suspiro y volvió a "comer" no prestaba atención alguna en su comida, solo pensaba en su querido Judai…..

_**We cannot tell when morning comes**_

_**Is there a choice to live another day?**_

_**It's hard to find a new direction in your fragile life**_

Esa morena delicada, esos ojos color chocolate tan cálidos, y ahora, ya no estaban, desaparecieron.

_**The precious time of your existence is now to come**_

_**Don't throw your life away by cheating time**_

_**Sugared placebos only fool your mind**_

El joven vampiro estaba furioso, lo despojaron de ese calor que sentía su corazón, ahora ese corazón esta solo, y frio….

"_Hace tanto frio sin ti, Judai…"_

_**Now I want the water to wash away all my sins**_

_**The wind to blow away my thoughts without meaning**_

_**The fire to burn away my thickened skin**_

Johan dejo su comida, para correr hacia la proa del barco, el mar aparentemente estaba en calma, tan tranquilo y pacifico….

_**When darkness will reign and blind us all**_

_**Allegiance will bind us if we do not fall**_

Johan no aguanto un segundo mas, empezó a derramar las lagrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había contenido, tenia que derramar esa lagrimas, ya nada importaba en ese momento, lo único que quería era ver a Judai…

_**What is this pace, the type of dance?**_

_**I cannot tell which steps I have to take**_

_**I'd like to leave, just run away**_

_**My feet are tangled up**_

-¡Maldita sea, estúpido cumpleaños!- el blunette grito con todas sus fuerzas y callo de rodillas... el vampiro comenzó a sollozar mientras golpeaba el piso del barco con furia…

_**What is this pace, the type of dance?**_

_**I cannot tell which steps I have to take**_

_**I'd like to leave, just run away**_

_**My feet are tangled up**_

Comenzaron a caer relámpagos del cielo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzó una gran tormenta, las olas empezaban a hacerse mas grandes cada segundo, golpeado a su vez el gran barco, y Johan sin importarle la lluvia, los truenos o incluso las olas, siguió en ese mismo lugar, llorando por su amor, pareciera como si Johan creara esa tormenta….

_**So hard to face the pace of the clock**_

_**What do you think; will it ever stop?**_

_**So will I fall and not get up?**_

_**I take it all in stride**_

"_Judai…Judai…¡Judai!"_ pero de repente todo se tranquilizo, el pensar en la sonrisa de su adorable morena, tan dulce, linda y amable, hizo que Johan tranquilizara junto con la tormenta que ahora es solo una pequeña llovizna…..

_**Now I want the water to wash away all my sins**_

_**The wind to blow away my thoughts without meaning**_

_**The fire to burn away my thickened skin**_

Johan se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la entrada, su singular cabello azul, caia de su cuello, sus hermosos ojos color jade llenos de lagrimas que se confundían con la lluvia, su cara pálida, hermosa y alegre se convirtió en una mascara de dolor y soledad, su caminar era mas lento y firme…..su cabeza rígida, mirando hacia el frente, su ropa pegada a su cuerpo debido a el agua….

_**Everything has a reason for its happening**_

_**Can't you tell it's your own spell and**_

_**Everyone has to dance this dance like anyone**_

_**Can't break free of destiny**_

Ese no era el Johan que todos conocían y querían, solo era un vampiro frustrado y triste. Esa alegría y brillo que reflejaban sus ojos, esa sonrisa inocente y feliz, se habían ido, ese brillo, esa alegría se desvaneció en el aire, era casi irreconocible ver a Johan en ese estado de depresión extrema, nunca había estado tan triste en su larga vida….

Todo lo que salía del blunette eran sus vibraciones tristes y lamentables, que se esparcieron por todo el barco, haciendo que todo el que estaba cerca de el, se sintieran miserables…

Cuando el blunette reacciono, se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, el joven vampiro suspiro y saco la tarjeta de acceso de su bolsillo, deslizo la tarjeta en el escáner que de una luz roja se volvió verde, entro en su cuarto con la mirada en el suelo...

-¿Porqué tan deprimido?- Dijo una voz dulce y cálida desde la habitación.

_**We should open new doors and**_

_**Close the ones that we've left behind**_

Johan no creyó lo que sus oídos escucharon, levanto la vista y cuando observo quien le hablaba se tallo los ojos varias veces para ver si no era un espejismo lo que veía, y no lo era, enfrente de el estaba, Judai Yuki…

-¿J-J-J-Judai?- el blunette balbuceo

-Jeje…Oye me debes una propina- el chico sonrió


	3. Por que soy un vampiro

-¿J-J-Judai?-El blunette balbuceo

-Jeje….Oye me debes una propina- el chico sonrio

-¿Eh?

-Jajaja, ay Johan- el blunette lo veía en la confusión total-Jajaja el botones…

_FLASH BACK_

-Disculpe, ¿Usted es el ahm…señor Andersen?- pregunto una voz tersa y grave, algo familiar

-*sigh* Si, soy yo- dijo todavía mirando hacia el suelo

-¿Me permite entra por sus cosas, eh….señor?

-Si, adelante- dijo dándole paso al botones

Esa voz le sonaba tan familiar, se parecía un poco a la voz de Judai, pero no le daba importancia, en esos momentos, lo único que veía y oía era a Judai….

_TERMINO FLASH BACK_

-¿T-T-Tu eras el botones?-Johan pregunto un poco asustado y muy confundido

-¡Hi!-El japonés contesto alegremente

Johan se acerco a la morena, quedando a centímetros de su rostro, el blunette acaricio la mejilla de Judai para verificar si en realidad no era un espejismo…

_**So many days we've spent together**_

_**Trying to get ahead with our dreams**_

_**Now we have come to the goal forgotten**_

_**Hurting within left us torn**_

-¿J-J-Johan?- la morena sonrojo

-Sshh-el vampiro callo a Judai poniendo su dedo índice en su boca….

Volvió a acariciar el rostro de Judai en una voz tan baja casi un suspiro declaro….

-Judai, te amo….

La morena se sonrojo aun mas, su piel se entorno a un rojo carmesí muy hermoso….

-Johan tu y yo….somos…

-Si lo se- el vampiro interrumpió a la morena-pero te tenia que decir, Judai, te amo

Judai comenzó a llorar, pero sus lágrimas eran de felicidad.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto secando las lágrimas de la morena.

-Johan, yo también te amo- la morena sonrió.

_**The road is open**_

_**We find our way though ties where broken**_

_**So the means to the end**_

_**Was the peace that was meant**_

_**To be ours since it all began**_

El vampiro agarro el rostro de Judai con sus manos, el blunette se acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios se plantaron en un beso, lleno de ternura, dulzura y sobretodo amor, los dos muchachos se besaron apasionadamente buscando el dominio de la boca del otro, Judai gimió en el beso, era el mejor momento de su vida…

_**We fight to win**_

Después de unos minutos, se separaron, y aunque Johan estaba feliz de tener a Judai a su lado, la morena todavía no sabia en que peligro estaba, el peligro de que Johan es un vampiro... el blunette se alejo de Judai que este a su vez lo veía confundido.

_**I won't give up, we'll fight to win**_

_**To move along from were we'd been**_

_**I'll sing this song for you again**_

_**I'm looking up around the bend**_

_**We're so much stronger than before**_

_**Our fraying edges on the mend**_

-¿Johan pasa algo?

-Judai, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero yo quiero estar contigo

El blunette tomo las manos de Judai- Yo también quiero estar contigo…

-Entonces ¿Porque dices eso?

-Judai, es que yo…yo…

-¿Tu que?- Judai pregunto desesperado

-Yo- Johan trago saliva y cerró los ojos, segundos después los volvió a abrir, sus hermosos ojos color jade se habían ido, ahora los sustituían unos maliciosos y brillantes ojos rojo sangre- soy un vampiro….

_**Life as we know would be so different**_

_**Had our paths continued the same**_

_**Seizing the day with all that's offered**_

_**The good and the bad**_

_**The clear and the haze**_

Judai estaba en estado de shock "_¿Johan? ¿Un vampiro?"_

El color de la piel de Judai se entorno mas pálido casi como la de un muerto, en sus divinos ojos estaba grabado el terror que tenia, su boca estaba entre abierta, debido a la sorpresa…

_**The road is open**_

_**We find our way though ties where broken**_

_**So the means to the end**_

_**Was the peace that was meant**_

_**To be ours since it all began**_

-*sigh* Sabia que harías eso…-declaro el vampiro regresando a la normalidad.

-¿J-J-Johan un vampiro?- le temblaba la voz a la morena, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver

-Tienes miedo de mi…-El vampiro dijo algo molesto.

-No…

_**We fight to win**_

La morena hablo muy confiado, Johan volteo a verla, el color de su piel regreso a la normalidad, sus ojos volvieron a hacer cálidos y dulces como siempre, y tenia una sonrisa tan brillante que ni un mismísimo ángel puede compararla…

_**I won't give up, we'll fight to win**_

_**To move along from were we'd been**_

_**I'll sing this song for you again**_

_**I'm looking up around the bend**_

_**We're so much stronger than before**_

_**Our fraying edges on the mend**_

-Johan nunca te tendría miedo, te amo, y no me importa que seas un vampiro, un humano o tal vez un hombre lobo- el vampiro gruño al oír hombre lobo- siempre te voy a mar y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiar.

_**To move along from where we'd been**_

_**I'll sing this song for you again**_

_**I won't give up, we'll fight to win**_

_**We're so much stronger than before**_

_**Our fraying edges on the mend**_

-¿De verdad?- Johan pregunto perplejo

-¡Claro! Sino ¿Porque estaría aquí?

-Te amo, Judai-chan

- y yo a ti mi Johan-kun

_**So hard to face what we've done wrong**_

_**We shared a life that can't be**_

_**We cannot hide from destiny**_

_**So hard to face what had gone wrong**_

_**We've got to make this work**_

_**And give it our all**_

Se plantaron en un beso lleno de amor, confianza y esperanza para los dos, Johan no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar

_**Give our all and won't let go**_

_**Waiting so long for an answer**_

_**We've been waiting oh, so very long and**_

_**Now we're ready to accept our fate**_

_**I won't give up, we'll fight to win**_

_**To move along from were we'd been**_

_**I'll sing this song for you again**_

_**I'm looking up around the bend**_

_**We're so much stronger than before**_

_**Our fraying edges on the mend**_

"_Judai, realmente me ama, aunque sea un vampiro, es la persona que siempre quise a mi lado, y ahora que lo tengo no me separare de el…no dejare que lo lastimen, es una promesa, te lo prometo Judai…"_

_**won't give up this fight**_

_**The sacrifices made**_

_**We gave our all**_

_**And won't let it go to die in vain**_

_**I'll sing this song again**_

_**We're stronger than before**_

_**We have a chance of lifetime**_

_**We'll never close this door**_


	4. El principe vampiro

Los dos muchachos se alejaron y se miraron el uno al otro por lo que parecía horas, cada uno con una sonrisa en su rostro, ese momento pareciera el más perfecto de sus vidas, el uno al otro, dos amantes mirándose, dos personas enamoradas, y con solo esa mirada decían todo, decían _"Te amo…"_ .

_**Wisdom, knowledge, science**_

_**You know that's always better, faster**_

_**This is the final end**_

Uno pensaría que no se podría arruinar tal momento, pues lo arruinaron. Jim y O'Brien entraron prendiendo la luz para mejor visibilidad.

Judai al notar su presencia les sonrió muy ampliamente más de lo que le estaba sonriendo a Johan, lo que ocasiono que este gruñera de rabia.

-¿Qué pasa Johan?- Judai volteo a ver al vampiro

_**A voice in the wilderness**_

_**Fights in fear no more**_

_**Because this stronger death**_

_**More sold men before**_

-*sigh* nada- Johan puso una sonrisa forzada bastante convincente. Judai se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Jim pregunto acercándose a Judai y Johan secundado por O'Brien…

Judai se rasco la cabeza y contesto-Pues…Johan y yo…- de pronto Johan interrumpió.

-Más bien, ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- el vampiro pregunto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Jeje…Pues…-Jim empezó rascándose la parte inferior de la cabeza

-Queríamos ver si ustedes dos ya se habían encontrado- O'Brien dijo con una sonrisa, no muy típica de el.

-Esperen un momento….¿Ustedes dos sabían que Judai estaba aquí?- Johan pregunto incrédulo

Judai sonrio….

-Ellos me ayudaron a subir al barco.

Johan miro a Jim y O'Brien con enfado y frustración…

_**Massive tears wake up**_

_**Shows what's to expect**_

_**Scores on top of scores**_

_**Racing for the future we don't have**_

-¡¿Y porque mierda no me dijeron nada?- Johan crujía sus perfectos dientes - ¡¿Saben cuantas cosas me abrían ahorrado?- Sus ojos cambiaron de un color verde esmeralda a un oscuro rojo sangre….. Jim y O'Brien temblaban ante la mirada homicida de su amigo, sabían de lo que era capaz y lo fuerte que era.

_**Fear is taking over me**_

_**There is nothing I can see**_

-Jeje… tranquilo Jo-kun- Judai repuso con diversión

-¿Jo-kun?- Jim y O'Brien preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Ellos no te dijeron nada- Judai continuo no prestando atención alguna a la pregunta de Jim y O'Brien- Porque ellos me prometieron no hacerlo

Johan regreso a la normalidad mirando a Judai con confusión.

_**The future is as certain**_

_**As life will come to an end**_

_**When time feels like a burden**_

_**We struggle with a certain death**_

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el vampiro

-Jeje… era una sorpresa- Judai sonrió a su amado

Johan se tranquilizo, no tenia caso pelear en esos momentos, tenía que superar su gran temperamento.

-Bueno ya que todo se arreglo será mejor irnos.- declaro Jim dándose junto con O'Brien la vuelta hacia la puerta cuando algo los detuvo.

_**Wisdom, knowledge, science**_

_**You know that's always better, faster**_

-¡Un momento!- Judai grito

Los 2 vampiros se tensaron y voltearon a ver a Judai….

-¿Si?- dijo O'Brien tranquilo

-¿Ustedes dos también son vampiros?

_**We have to guide ourselves**_

_**For we cannot stand**_

_**One more false pretence getting out of hand**_

Jim y O'Brien voltearon sus cabezas en dirección a Johan, que este solo se encogió de hombros.

-*Sigh* Si, nosotros también somos vampiros- respondió O'Brien mostrando sus colmillos a Judai, que provoco que la morena se estremeciera.

-¿Ay alguien mas que sea vampiro? _"Espero que no…."_

_**Now fear is the driving force**_

_**Taking over us**_

_**And finding out this source**_

_**Made to know to be too much to bear**_

-Si- respondió Johan _"Fuck"_ pensó Judai- Edo también es un vampiro- Johan repuso tranquilo

_**Fear is taking over me**_

_**There is nothing I can see**_

_**How could peace seem more to be**_

-¿Y porque no me dijeron antes?- pregunto Judai para sí mismo.

-Porque se supone que es un secreto- Los otros dos vampiros dijeron al mismo tiempo volteando a ver a Johan con enfado.

-Oh….- le pareció lo más apropiado y lo más inteligente que decir.

Johan le sonrió afectivamente a Judai que este le devolvió.

-Oh, pero que estoy viendo- Jim dijo mientras veía a los dos enamorados- Parece que ya se dijeron.

O'Brien suspiro y se retiro de la habitación, si se quedaba un minuto más o iba a vomitar o le daría un paro cariaco.

Judai le sonrió a Jim y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso es hermano…-Jim se acerco a Johan y lo tomo por el cuello, casi estrujándolo, lo soltó y se volvió a la morena que sonreía a la escena.

_**The future is as certain**_

_**As life will come to an end**_

_**When time feels like a burden**_

_**We struggle with a certain death**_

Jim tomo la mano de Judai y se arrodillo ante él.

-Pero usted hermosura es mucho para el torpe de Johan.- Beso la mano de la morena.

Judai se sonrojo ante las palabras y los actos de Jim, mientras que ne Johan ocasiono gran furia, el frustrado vampiro saco sus colmillos, y sus ojos regresaron a un color rojo sangre…. Johan gruñía a su "amigo" que temblaba por las vibraciones homicidas que salían del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Oh tranquilo viejo- puso sus manos enfrente de él en "defensa"

-Nunca lo repitas, ¿Entiendes?- Johan rechinaba los dientes. Jim asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

_**Wisdom, knowledge, science**_

_**You know that's always better, faster**_

_**Defeat the science, knowledge, wisdom**_

_**These words have always everlasted**_

_**This is the final end**_

Judai reía de la escena que estaba presenciando, y no es para menos, era una ataque de celos de parte de Johan, y ver a Jim temblar como niña realmente es muy gracioso. La morena se acerco al vampiro enfurecido y le dio in beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

Johan volvió a su estado normal, mirando a Jim con enfado. Aunque quería arrancarle la cabeza a Jim en eso momentos no lo podía hacer, el era su amigo, amigo de la infancia, y no lo mataría así porque si.

_**Vertigo, impossible**_

_**Vertigo, impossible**_

_**We store all that belongs to us**_

"_¡Maldito idiota! Le haces eso de nuevo y te arranco la cabeza" _tal vez no tanto ¬¬|||.

-Tranquilícese, no lo vuelvo a hacer…

-¿Por qué le hablas como si fuera su superior?- Judai pregunto ante la palabra que utilizo Jim "tranquilícese" _"¿Por qué le hablo así a Johan?"_

Johan sonrió ampliamente ante la pregunta de la morena.

-Presumido- susurro Jim, lo que ocasiono una sonrisa más amplia en el ególatra vampiro.

-¿Hay otra cosa que deba saber?- Judai pregunto en la confusión total.

_**It depends, the way to speak**_

_**It depends, is what we say**_

_**We store all that was left behind**_

-Judai, en estos momentos estás viendo al príncipe de los vampiros.

-Ahí va otro secreto- Jim pensó en voz alta.

-¡¿Qué?- Judai grito, no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir.

Johan puso una sonrisa petulante, casi irreconocible en el vampiro. Jim saco un bufido, conocía a la perfección esa sonrisa.

_**The future is as certain**_

_**As life will come to an end**_

_**When time feels like a burden**_

_**We struggle with a certain death**_

-¿Hay otra cosa que me tengan que decir?- Judai pregunto nerviso.

Johan con el dedo índice se rasco la frente y miro hacia le techo pensativamente.

-No, creo que no- el joven vampiro ladeo la cabeza de un lado al otro bastante inocente y hasta podría decirse que parecía lindo y adorable.

_**The future is as certain**_

_**As life will come to an end**_

_**When time feels like a burden**_

_** We struggle with a certain death**_

-Bien, ahora, expliquen lo del vampiro príncipe.

-Príncipe vampiro- Corrigió Johan

-Lo que sea ¬¬|||

Jim y Johan se miraron un minuto y luego miraron a Judai que estaba parado enfrente de ellos.

-Pues mis padres son los reyes de la tierra de los vampiros, y por lógica yo soy el príncipe ¿Qué más quieres que explique?

-*sigh* ¿Jim?

-¿Si?

-¿Tú también eres príncipe?

-¿Yo?- Jim se señalo con el dedo a lo que Judai asintió, segundos después se podía escuchar la risa de Jim por todo el barco.- ¿Yo? ¿Príncipe? ¿Luzco como un ególatra?- Johan volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez Jim no tomo importancia a los gruññidos de Johan el seguía riendo sin parar, cuando por fin se tranquilizo – Yo soy un noble, no aspirante a príncipe….

-¿O'Brien y Edo?- pregunto Judai

-También son nobles. Contesto Johan seriamente.

-Wow esto es impresionante…- la morena se sentó en la cama todavía no pudiendo creer lo que está escuchando.

Jim y Johan se miraron, para ellos no era algo importante, impresionante o extraño, pero para Judai eso era algo nuevo, nunca había pensado en la existencia de los vampiros, había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero nunca creyo en su existencia. Ay tantas cosas que aun no comprende, y otras le cuesta creerles. _"¿Tierra de los vampiros? ¿Príncipe vampiro? ¿Nobles vampiros? ¿Existirán hombres lobo?..." _había tantas preguntas en la cabeza de Judai incluso más de lo que puede soportar. De pronto un sonido rompió el hilo de los pensamientos de Judai.

-Bien, creo que yo ya me voy- Jim se retiro de la habitación dejando solos al blunette y a la morena.

Johan miro a Judai que este lo miraba confusa y enfurecida.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que hacerte muchas preguntas- la morena se cruzo de brazos.

_**Wisdom, knowledge, science**_

_**You know that's always better, faster**_

_**Defeat the science, knowledge, wisdom**_

_**These words have always everlasted**_

_**This is the final end**_

-*sigh* Bien, hazlas._"Me siento impotente y derrotado"_ __

-¿Cómo puedes estar en la luz? ¿Duermes en ataúd? ¿El ajo te afecta? ¿Te puedes reflejar en un espejo?...

-Oye un momento- Johan interrumpió- ¿Me estas haciendo preguntas de un vampiro estereotipo?

_**Wisdom, knowledge, science**_

_**You know that's always better, faster**_

_**Defeat the science, knowledge, wisdom**_

_**These words have always everlasted**_

_**This is the final end**_

-¿Vampiro estereotipo?- Judai en arqueo una ceja.

-Si, son como creen los humanos que….

-¿Podrías contestar mis preguntas?- Interrumpió Judai

Johan suspiro- La luz no nos afecta, no dormimos en ataúdes, de hecho podemos estar sin dormir y no el ajo ni nos daña.

-Explica eso de pueden estar sin dormir.- Judai estaba confundido.

-Judai, nosotros podemos estar sin dormir, pero no es muy conveniente.

-¿Puedes explicarte mejor?- Judai como de costumbre no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

-*Sigh* Mira los humanos duermen para recobrar fuerzas ¿no?.

-Si, pero, ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-En realidad mucho, los humanos duermen para recobrar fuerzas, ósea energía, igual los vampiros necesitamos recuperar fuerzas, por eso dormimos, pero….

-¿Pero?- a Judai no le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba diciendo Johan.

-Pero si no dormimos tenemos que sacar esas fuerzas de otro lado…

_**The future is as certain**_

_**As life will come to an end**_

_**When time feels like a burden**_

_** We struggle with a certain death**_

-¿De dónde?- Judai temblaba con nerviosismo.

-Sangre- el vampiro sonó sombrío

Judai trago saliva _"¿Sangre?...¿Sangre humana? ¿Pero yo soy un humano?"_ Judai agarro su cuello, imaginándose a Johan morderlo por sangre.

El vampiro por su parte mirando el rostro de Judai, que estaba horrorizado, se rio a carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Judai cambio su expresión asustada a una enfadada.

-Judai, ¿Piensas que te voy a morder?

-Pues….¿si?- Judai sonaba bastante estúpido.

Johan volvió a reír a carcajadas, lloraba de la risa. Jamás permitiría que le pasara algo a Judai, nunca lo mordería, ni dejaría que alguien más lo mordiera.

-¡Deja de reírte!- la morena parecía un niño berrinchudo, haciendo pucheros.

-Lo siento Ju-chan pero es muy divertido.- el vampiro limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.- Judai yo nunca te mordería, ni dejaría que alguien más lo hiciera.

-¿De verdad?

-Si Judai

Johan se dio cuenta de que ya no llovía, el mar estaba en una calma total, como si nunca hubiera llovido.

También se dio cuenta de lo que estaba en el cuarto, en el medio de la habitación había una cama Kig-sais con una colcha color hueso y dos cojines del mismo color. A los lados había un par de burones bastante amplios como para poner un equipo de sonido, claro no tan grande, en la parte posterior derecha había un pequeño balcón, y entrando justo a lado estaba el baño, y como todo barco lujoso tenía una tina y un jacuzzi, las paredes de la habitación eran de un blanco con excepción de una la que estaba pegada a la cama es era de un amarillo muy elegante con pequeñas manchas blancas.

De repente Judai bostezo, y no era para menos era la 1:00 de la madrugada y el día anterior fue muy agitado.

-Sera mejor ir a dormir.

-Hai…-Contesto la morena perezosamente.

El vampiro como el humano se pusieron sus respectivas pijamas y se acostaron en la inmensa cama. Johan se acostó en la parte posterior izquierda, la morena se acomodo en el pecho del vampiro y este lo abrazo con dulzura.

-Te amo Ju-chan

-Yo también Johan-kun

Y con eso pasaron su primera noche juntos.

_**Wisdom, knowledge, science**_

_**You know that's always better, faster**_

_**Defeat the science, knowledge, wisdom**_

_**These words have always everlasted**_

_**This is the final end**_


	5. Alimentacion

**ILZzE: Hola, Bueno antes de empezar el fic me llego un comentario y me preguntaban si Judai era hombre o Mujer, johanansersen, Judai es hombre solo que me refiero a el como a "la morena" por cariño.**

**Judai: ¿así? **

**ILZzE: SI ¡TE ADORO! Bien aquí esta el fic que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios**

La mañana siguiente era brillante y soleada, era un día casi perfecto. El agua estaba en calma, sumamente limpia y cristalina, el cielo estaba despejado, sin ninguna nueve, dejando a el so en todo su esplendor, sus rayos entraban radiantes por una habitación, una habitación donde dos amantes se encontraban durmiendo apaciblemente.

_**Woo**_

_**Out of all the boys you're not like the others**_

_**From the very first day I knew we'd be lovers**_

_**In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire**_

Judai y Johan dormían pacíficamente el uno alado del otro. La morena se encontraba acomodada en el pecho del blunette, que este a su vez le abrazaba por la cintura con dulzura y amor.

Los rayos del sol cayeron ante la cara del vampiro, ocasionando que Johan despertara de su sueño. Abrió lentamente sus ojos hermosos color esmeralda iluminados por la luz del sol, en su rostro perfecto se dibujo una sonrisa blanca y brillante al ver a la morena delicada en sus brazos, quien se quejaba del sol.

_**Would I declare to you your love takes me higher **_

_**Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone**_

_**They shone a light and brought us together **_

Judai poco apoco fue despertando, abrió sus grandes ojos marrones, también iluminado por el sol, levanto la vista para enfrentar a su amando vampiro, quien lo veía como el ser mas perfecto de todo el universo.

_**We are two in a million**_

_**We've got all the luck we should be given**_

-Buenos días Ju-Chan- El vampiro saludo a su amante

-Buenos días Johan-Kun- Judai correspondió al saludo perezosamente tallándose los parpados.

El blunette rio ante la actitud perezosa de su amante. De repente se escucharon unos gruñidos provenientes del estomago de la morena.

-Sera mejor ir a desayunar- concluyo Johan al escuchar tal "ruido".

-¡Hai!- Judai salto de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente al baño a cambiarse de ropa, dejando riéndose solo a Johan.

_**If the world) should stop **_

_**We'll still have each other**_

_**And no matter what we'll be forever as one**_

A Johan le encantaba la "energía de su novio" sobre todo cuando se trataba de comer. El vampiro todavía no había terminado ni de pensarlo cuando Judai salió del baño totalmente radiante. Traía un pantalón vaquero de mezclilla, una playera negra y su chaqueta eslifer rojo, su cabello color chocolate tan alborotado como siempre , Judai se veía como todos los días, pero esta vez a Johan le impresiono su belleza.

_**It's a crazy world where everything's changing**_

_**One minute you're up and the next thing you're breaking**_

Aunque desde que conoció a Judai le impresiono su belleza, ahora era de el, esa hermosura es solo para el, a nadie mas le correspondía…

-¿Johan estas bien?- la morena rompió el hilo de pensamientos del blunette

-Ahm… si Judai- El vampiro dijo nervioso

El japonés no comprendió nada, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Vamos Johan!- Judai comenzó a saltar- El desayuno espera

El blunette volvió a reír y se encamino al baño, claro no antes de besar a Judai rápidamente en los labios.

_**When I lose my way and the skies they get heavy**_

_**It'll be okay the moment you're with me**_

En menos de 5 min Johan ya estaba Listo.

Se puso un pantalón vaquero color negro con una cinta a los lados color morado, también llevaba una camisa blanca con su chaqueta obelisco azul.

Judai lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al comedor.

_**No-one would have guessed we'd be standing strong today**_

_**Solid as a rock and perfect in every way**_

Entraron al comedor y Judai se asombro por tal inmensidad y lujo. En la parte central del comedor se encontraba la mesa para 10 personas con sus respectivas sillas con su forro color carmesí en el forro. La habitación era oscura , parecía de la época medieval, únicamente iluminado por una velas habitadas en el centro de la mesa.

Había cuatro platos, ¡cuatro!, eso significaba que Jim y O'Brien desayunarían con ellos, ¿Qué no saben que 4 son multitud?

Jim y O'Brien llegaron por atrás saludando amablemente…

-Hola..

-¡Hola! Johan y Judai también saludaron poniendo una sonrisa en sus rostros.

La enojada soy yo, y ellos como si nada.

_**We are two in a million**_

_**We've got all the luck (the luck) we could be given**_

Cinco mayordomos salieron por una puerta que se imaginaron seria la cocina, y digo se "imaginaron" por que nunca habían pisado ese barco, ni siquiera Johan.

-Señores el desayuno esta servido- Dijo un hombre como de 45 años , era de mediana estatura con cabello negro con algunas canas , vestía de negro con una camisa blanca.

-Gracias- Respondió Johan

Se sentaron a la mesa y por lógica Judai y Johan se sentaron juntos.

_**If the world should stop we'll still have each other**_

Y Jim y O'Brien se sentaron enfrente.

Llevaron un sinfín de comida muy elegante.

El príncipe y los nobles vampiros comieron coma si fuera comida común, pero para Judai eso era algo nuevo, no sabía como comerla, o a lo que sabia, y en su copa había un líquido rojo un poco desagradable, lo cual dudaba que fuera agua.

Johan al notar que su novio no comía nada se preocupo.

-Judai-la morena volteo a verlo- ¿Estas bien?- se podía escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Johan.

_**And no matter what (no matter) what (no matter what)**_

_**We'll be forever as one**_

_**Forever as one**_

-Si pero…-el vampiro se acerco a la morena- ¿Qué es esto?- tomo la copa con el liquido rojo y se la entrego al blunette.

Johan tomo el líquido carmesí y sonrió ante el sabor.

-¿Qué es?

-Sangre- el vampiro dijo inocentemente.

Judai trago saliva – ¿Y sabe bien?

-Mejor de lo que te imaginas- Johan sonrió lindamente.

"_¿Mejor de lo que me imagino?" _Judai tomo la copa llena de sangre y le dio un trago que al instante escupió en la cara de Jim, haciendo que O'Brien sonriera de satisfacción.

-¿Qué chingado?- Jim grito.

-Judai, ¿Por qué lo bebiste?- Johan pregunto con escepticismo.

-Me dijiste que sabia bien- Judai lloriqueaba.

-¡Pero para mi!

_**We are two in a million **_

_**We've got all the luck (the luck) we could be given**_

-Yo no le veo el problema- repuso O'Brien tranquilamente

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, a ti no te escupieron en la cara.

-Gomen Jim.-Judai sonrió nerviosamente.

-Si no te preocupes Judai, todo es culpa de Johan

-¿Qué?- Johan pregunto molesto

-Si tu no le hubieras dicho a Judai que sabia bien nada de esto hubiera pasado- Jim hablo relajado y como si fuera algo evidente

Johan en cambio hervía de rabia _"¿Todo por mi culpa?" _Judai al notarlo se rio, le encantaba ver a su novio enojado.

-Tranquilo Johan- le beso la mejilla.

-Es que no puedo creerlo- el príncipe grito

-Pues créelo- O'Brien respondió.

_**If the world should stop we'll still have each other**_

_**And no matter what we'll be forever as one**_

Johan conto hasta 10 y se tranquilizo poco a poco y regreso hacia la morena.

-Judai, ¿Por qué no comes?

-es que…-Judai pensó una escusa- no tengo hambre.

-Pero en el cuarto rebosabas de felicidad por venir a desayunar…

-Ahm pues *sigh* no es por nada enserio, con permiso- Judai se retiro de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Judai no iba a decir enfrente de los vampiros que no comía por que no sabia como hacerlo simplemente no lo haría.

Judai entro a la habitación y para su sorpresa Johan ya estaba allí.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?- Judai se sobresalto al verlo sentado en la cama.

-Algo bueno de ser vampiro- se paro de la cama- es que tengo súper velocidad.

-Genial- Judai dijo asombrado.

-Si, ahora dime que tienes- Johan se acerco a su novio.

-Johan yo ahm no se como comerla ni siquiera se lo que es.

-¿Eso es todo?

-si, soy un idiota

-No, no lo eres, era lógico que no supieras lo que era y como se comía.

_**Out of all the boys you're not like the others**_

_**From the very first day I knew we'd be lovers**_

_**In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire**_

-¿Así?- Judai pregunto confundido

-Si, eso no es comida para humanos

-¿A no?- Judai pregunto todavía mas confundido.

-No, eso era una comida para nosotros los vampiros, claro que algunos humanos les gusta, pero es específicamente para nosotros.

-¿Y se puede saber que era?

-¿Qué era que?

-…

Johan levanto una ceja ante la cara de su novio.

-¡La comida!

-Ah, pues era un venado

-Claro eso lo explica.

-¿Explica que?

-El color- Johan volvió a levantar una ceja- y supongo que la sangre era del venado ¿verdad?

-Si…

_**Would I declare to you your love takes me higher**_

_**Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone**_

_**They shone a light and brought us together **_

-La sangre de venado no me gusto…-Judai lloriqueo

-Si lo imagine…

-Y, ¿Entonces que voy a comer?

-Ven…

Johan tomo de la mano a Judai y lo llevo a un restaurante, ¿como era posible eso? Pues así es posible, resulta que como ay muchos humanos en ese barco pues ay un restaurante y para los vampiros esta el comedor.

-¿Un restaurante?

-Si- Johan sonrió

-¿Por qué?

-Mira el restaurante es para los humanos y el comedor para los vampiros, como ellos no comen lo que comemos nosotros por eso.

"_Ahora entiendo por que están grande el comedor"_ Pensaba Judai.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa lo mas lejos de las personas que fuera posible, ya saben para tener privacidad.

Llamaron al mesero para pedir su orden. Judai pidió un gran plato de arroz con camarones fritos, y como Johan no había comido, más que tres bocados, pidió lo mismo que su novio.

-¿Y te que parece el barco, Judai?

-Es muy grande, pero todos esos humanos ¿Tan bien van a donde nosotros?

-Algunos-Judai lo miro confundido, Johan tomo sus manos y continúo hablando- Algunas personas como los mayordomos y mucamas, personal del barco si vienen con nosotros todo el viaja, los demás se bajaran en Nueva Zelanda, ósea mañana, después el barco será todo para nosotros.

-¡Genial!- Judai grito.

Señores aquí esta su comida, dijo un hombre de medina estatura ojos color miel y cabello castaño parecía de unos 25 años, era bastante atractivo, claro no mas que nuestros protagonistas.

-Gracias- Dijeron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse.

"_Eso es amor, y del bueno"_ pensó el joven mesero dejando su comida en la mesa.

El blunette y la morena pasaron el mejor desayuno de su vida, uno a lado del otro, sin preocuparse por los demás, sin ninguna cosa que pudiera separarlos, sin más que Judai y Johan y su amor.

_**We are two in a million**_

_**We've got all the luck (the luck) we could be given**_

_**If the world should stop we'll still have each other**_

_**And no matter what (no matter) what (no matter what)**_

_**We'll be forever as one**_

_**Forever as one**_


	6. ¿Judai leyendo?

Fue el mejor desayuno de sus vidas, uno alado del otro, sin ninguna preocupación, solo eran Judai, Johan y su amor. Incluso se podían escuchar murmuras de las personas que se encontraban a los alrededores, todos con las mismas palabras _"¿Cómo es posible que den semejante espectáculo?". _Claro no hubieran pensado los mismo si supieran que los padres de Johan son los dueños del barco, y más aun si se enteraran que el mismísimo Johan los mataría de tan solo tocarlos.

_**I still hear your voice**_

_**When you sleep next to me**_

_**I still feel your touch**_

_**In my dreams**_

No les duro mucho el gusto de estar juntos ya que de la nada aparecieron Jim y O'Brien y se llevaron a Johan a lo que parecía una "junta vampírica". Lo que hizo que Judai se quedara solo, lo que por algún motivo quería.

_**Forgive me my weakness**_

_**But I don't know why**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive**_

Termino su desayuno tranquilamente y se dirigió a la biblioteca, si como escucharon, Judai en una biblioteca, y no fue precisamente a dormir sino a leer ¡LEER!, quería saber más sobre los vampiros, costumbres, rituales, alimentación, etc.

No habría muchos libros al respecto (era lógico) pero pudo encontrar uno titulado el vampirismo de Antón Szandor, comenzó a leer y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de "los vampiros estereotipos"

_Flash back_

-¿Vampiro estereotipo?- Judai en arqueo una ceja.

-Si, son como creen los humanos que….

_Termino del flash back_

_**'Cause every time we touch**_

_**I get this feeling,**_

_**And every time we kiss**_

_**I swear I can fly,**_

_Pensamientos de Judai._

"_Se tiene miedo a los vampiros por que ellos matan personas" _ Johan nunca a matado a alguna persona _"Pero al mismo tiempo se parecen a ellas" _Johan si parece un humano normal _"Aunque hay cosas que las diferencian de un ser vivo , como el hecho que no pueden proyectar ningún tipo de sombra" _Johan tiene sombra _" Ni pueden reflejarse en un espejo"_ Johan puede reflejarse en un espejo. ¡Maldito libro es una basura!.

_Fin de los pensamientos de Judai_

Judai volvió a su lugar el libro con decepción, pensó que podría encontrar algo de provecho, pero no, solo se encontró con muchas estupideces que no le sirvieron de nada.

Miro a la derecha alado del libro que había agarrado y encontró el famoso libro de "Crepúsculo" .

A Judai le había recomendado mucho ese libro pero realmente eso no le importaba demasiado, al contrario de su amiga Azuka que se la pasaba horas leyendo ese libro junto con sus amigas.

Judai tomo el libro y vio la portada con unas manos tomando una manzana, esa portada realmente no le intereso, hasta creyó que iba a hacer aburrido hasta que leyó la contraportada.

"_Ahora estoy segura de tres cosas._

_Una Edward es un vampiro, una parte de el y no se a que grado quiere beber mi sangre, y la tercera estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de el"_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**Need you by my side**_

_**'Cause every time we touch**_

_**I feel the static,**_

_**And every time we kiss**_

_**I reach for the sky,**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat slow**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Want you in my life**_

-¿Total e irrevocablemente enamorada de el?

Judai nunca imagino que podría leer semejante libro, sobretodo por la pag. Leyó el prologo y decidió irse a su habitación a leer con mas calma y comodidad.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación y deslizo en el escáner la tarjeta de acceso rápido que le había dado Johan. Se acostó boca abajo y comenzó a leer el primer cap. Realmente le fascino, cada pensamiento, narración que hacia Bella se imaginaba a el mismo diciendo y haciendo eso y se dio cuenta de que era bastante torpe. Lo más genial de todo es que sacaría buena información acerca de los vampiros y aquí no parece mencionar a los "vampiros estereotipos" .

_**Your arms are my castle**_

_**Your heart is my sky**_

_**They wipe away tears that I've cried**_

_**The good and the bad times**_

_**We've been through them all**_

_**You make me rise when I fall**_

Termino de leer con la frase -"Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo" (Bella) por que Johan llego al cuarto atónito de lo que estaba viendo.

-Oops creo que me equivoque de cuarto

-Ay Johan…- Judai rio

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto todavía atónito

-Leo- Judai dijo sin rodeos, aparte de que sonaba con mucha naturalidad

Johan se acerco a la morena y le toco la frente. –No tienes fiebre

-¡Johan!- Judai grito quitando la mano de su novio

-¿Por qué lees?

-No lose no tenia nada que hacer y me fui a la biblioteca a dormir una siesta- Mintió- pero no puede así que encontré este libro y como Azuka me lo había recomendado mucho comencé a leerlo.

Johan levanto una ceja pero lo tomo por igual, realmente le gustaba que Judai comenzara a leer, a cultivarse, ya sea con los libros de crepúsculo o lo que sea .Tenía una gran carga y no va a hacer fácil de superar.

_**'Cause every time we touch**_

_**I get this feeling,**_

_**And every time we kiss**_

_**I swear I can fly,**_

_**Cna't you feel my heart beat fast**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**Need you by my side**_

_**'Cause every time we touch**_

_**I feel the static,**_

_**And every time we kiss**_

_**I reach for the sky,**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat slow**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Want you in my life**_


	7. ¿Juntos o separados?

_**I. Hold in Derision**_

"_Judai…"_

-Johan, ¿En que piensas?- Judai se levanto de la cama rompiendo el hilo de los pensamientos del vampiro.

-Nada Judai- Johan sonrió

-Oye- Johan lo miro a los ojos- Tengo un pregunta

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué es una junta vampírica?

El blunette vampiro arqueo una ceja antes de contestar- Una junta con vampiros

_**Pioneering, big breakthroughs**_

_**Proceeded by the opposition**_

_**Hold in derision all that's new**_

_**Afraid to lose their own esteem**_

-Eso ya lo se ¬¬

-Entonces para que preguntas

-…Lo que yo quiero saber es de que se habla

-Es diferente

¬¬|||'

-Bien, son platicas muy aburridas que habla de cosas que a nadie le importa en lo mas mínimo, y simplemente nunca había puesto atención, hasta hoy….

-¿Hasta hoy? ¿Por qué?

-Por que hoy se tomo un tema muy delicado e importante para mí

_Visión de Judai _

Eso me puso lo nervios de punta _"¿Un tema delicado e importante" _

-¿Qué tipo de tema?

-Hablaron de ti….-Johan parecía muy sombrío al decirlo

-¿De mi?

_**Scorn shall be directed at the genius**_

_**Represses subtle theories of the light**_

_**to the questions of life**_

Johan asintió lentamente con la cabeza. De que se tratara todo, ¿Por qué hablaron de mí? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿Osera que no puedo estar con Johan?

-Y ¿Qué dijeron de mí?

-Judai te harán una prueba…

¿¡Que? ¿Pero porque?

-Incluye algo con el algebra

-¿Qué?...ah no

Fiu eso fue un gran alivio.

-Entonces podre con lo que sea

Johan solo se limito a sonreír aunque pude ver el nerviosismo y frustración en sus ojos.

-¿Cuál es la prueba?

_**Quantum physics lead us to**_

_**Answers to the great taboos**_

_**We create the world around us**_

_**God is every living soul**_

-No lose

-¡¿Como que no sabes?

-Mira solo dijeron que te harían una prueba no dijeron nada mas. Ni cual seria y cuando solo eso.

Como demonios voy a saber que tengo que hacer, como estudiar, claro que no me alienta mucho el estudiar, ¿Qué tal si me preguntan cosas de los vampiros? Yo nose nada sobre ellos, la poca idea que me doy es de Edward y los "vampiros estereotipos" nada mas, nose que hacen si cazan o cazan por ellos, matan personas, nose nada, definitivamente estoy muerto.

_Fin de la visión de Judai_

-¿Qué paso?

-Bien….

_**Science, spirituality**_

_**Will have to meet along the way and**_

_**We need new drifts, another view**_

_**Expand our grip on the cryptic soul**_

_Flash back_

-¡¿Que?- Johan exploto- ¡¿Están locos?

-Johan bien sabes que es por su bien…- Repuso tranquilo un señor que a simple vista parecería de unos 35 años, era alto, bastante gallardo. Tenía un cabello largo de un color negro intenso bastante limpio y sedoso.

-¡¿Cuál bien?

-Así sabremos si es digno de usted príncipe

-¡Son unos imbéciles! ¡¿Eso a quien chingados le importa?- Johan estaba hecho una fiera, tanto que sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo oscuro, algo parecido a la sangre.

Jim y O'Brien por lo mientras veían pelear a su amigo, no se iban a meter y arriesgar su pellejo. Ahora nada podría calmar a Johan.

-Príncipe Andersen ¿Ha pensado lo que sus padres los reyes pensarían de esto?

-¡No me importa lo que digan mis padres! ¡Yo amo a Judai y eso debería bastarles!

-No importa, las ordenes fueron hacerle un prueba y eso es lo que se va a hacer le guste o no- El hombre de 35años hablo subiendo el tono la voz, parecía que ya se había hartado de los gritos del príncipe, y no lo culpo.-Ya puede retirarse

-Pero…

-Dije retírese

_Fin flash back_

_**Hope is more than a postponed disappointment**_

_**Non intellegens nil explicas**_

_**Videre nolens nil capies**_

_**Non intellegens nil explicas**_

_**Incognita non vides**_

-¡Me hacen perder la cabeza!

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien

Johan se acerco a la morena y le acaricio la mejilla con su mano, estaba literalmente helada, pero ala vez suave.

Y casi a sollozos se acerco al oído de Judai y dijo suave y alavés triste- No quiero que te lastimen…

_**Children of the Light**_

_**Light creates us all**_

_**Pride will make us fall**_

_**Life is meaningful**_

_**Life delight us all**_

La morena saco unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y a casi un susurro contesto al oído de su amado vampiro- No saldré lastimado…

_**Light creates us all**_

_**Pride divides us all**_

_**Life is meaningful**_

_**The soul survives us all**_

-Promételo…- Johan comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su amado humano.

Judai nunca pensó ver llorar a Johan, y mucho menos en su hombro. Lo abrazo con dulzura para consolarlo pero alavés el ver a Johan en tal estado hizo que algo dentro de el brotara e hiciera que comenzara a llorar mas fuerte. –Te lo prometo…

_**Misled by science**_

_**Our wake up call**_

_**Conditioning cannot fool us 'till the end**_

Johan levanto la vista para hacerle frente a Judai. Sus ojos color esmeralda adornados con lagrimas de amor y preocupación hacia su amado, hacia la persona mas importante de su vida, hacia el único ser por que daría todo incluyendo su vida, hacia Judai.

_**III. Bardo Thödol**_

_**Guide us safety**_

_**through the gates of death**_

-Judai, Te amo

-Yo igual Johan

Lo dos chicos se besaron como si fuera el ultimo beso de su existencia, tal ves lo era, pero a pesar de todo eso ese es su único método para alejarse de los problemas aunque fuese tan solo por unos minutos, ese momento no se los quitaba nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismos. Sus labios se movían tan coordinados, incluso parecería anormal ver un beso tan perfecto…

_**IV. Paragons of Perfection**_

_**Nothing here will be the same**_

_**I'll see the world through different eyes and**_

_**I was given clarity**_

_**And the wisdom I can't deny**_

Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes tomándose de las manos, pareciera que ambos hablaban sin decirse una palabra tan solo ahí sola en una enorme habitación sin nada más que ellos, uno al lado del otro.

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

_**All that we can never see**_

_**Until we leave this frail existence**_

_**Is just a shadow of reality**_

_**Death is not the final instance**_

Todo estaba en absoluta calma hasta que entraron por la puerta unos guardias con bata roja y cubriéndoles el rostro una gorra roja.

-Es hora de la prueba

El momento de la verdad, es la hora de demostrar que el amor vale mas que las palabras de alguien, y sobretodo que Judai y Johan jamás podrán estar separados.

_**It's not your time**_

_**You have to go back... back!**_

_**Now!**_


	8. ¿Prueba?

-Es hora de la prueba- uno de los tres hombres hablo.

Eran altos con una capa roja y sus caras eran cubiertas por la gorra de tal. Sus voces eran graves e intimidantes, haciendo que cualquiera sintiera miedo de tan solo escucharla.

"¿Ellos le pondrán la prueba a Judai?"

_**MASSHIRO NA HANE GA IMA FURISOSOIDE ME NO MAE NO KESHIKIGOTO**_

_**UBAU PUROROOGU**_

-Por favor caminen- los hombres se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Eran la 2:00pm, hora donde todos los del barco salían a comer, o iban a la piscina del barco para aprovechar el sol, otros estaban totalmente dormidos, así que no habia problema con que los vieran.

Judai y Johan eran escoltados por los 3 hombres, uno al frente y 2 cubriéndoles la retaguardia...

_**ikiba no nai kono futashika na sora saigo no kotoba mo kikezu ni tonda**_

-¿Cómo decidieron la prueba tan rápido?-Pregunto Johan rompiendo el hielo.

-La prueba ya estaba predeterminada, era que usted príncipe le avisara a su...acompañante...

-Pues, mi "acompañante" tiene un nombre, y es Judai

-Si bueno...eso o importa mucho...

Johan gruñia de rabia, odia que ellos se sientan superiores a los humanos, al contrario de Judai que no le importaba lo que dijeran, el sol

Caminaron por el enorme pasillo, nunca pensaron-Judai y Johan- que fuera tan grande el barco, ni mucho menos lo que les esperaba.

Entraron a una habitacion,aparentemente normal. Eran pequeña, muuy pequeña algo parecido al tamaño del dormitorio eslifer.

Ala derecha se encontraba una cama matrimonial con dos buroes a los lados,en el centro habitaba una alfombra circular color rojo con adornos dordos

_**mune wo fusagu tokubetsu na iro toki ni kage, toki ni yume, toki ni**_

_**wa ai wo**_

_**kioku no kakera ga taistesu ni omoetara sasayaka na yuuki ni kawatte kasanatta SHIRUETTO**_

El hombre -o vampiro como quieran llamrle- saco un libro color escarlata de la parte super derecha del librero.

Johan arqueo una ceja en señal de aburrimiento extremo, mientras nuestra morena esperaba pasientemente a que pasara algo, claro que ya si imaginaba que pasaria...

El librero se movio hacia la izquierda dejando ¡Un pasadiso secreto?

Judai se quedo contemplando el oscuro agujero en la pare

El hombre -o vampiro como quieran llamrle- saco un libro color escarlata de la parte super derecha del librero.

Johan arqueo una ceja en señal de aburrimiento extremo, mientras nuestra morena esperaba pasientemente a que pasara algo, claro que ya si imaginaba que pasaria...

El librero se movio hacia la izquierda dejando ¡Un pasadiso secreto?

Judai se quedo contemplando el oscuro agujero en la pared

_**inori wa me ni mienu kaze ni natte anata no kubisuji ni todoku no nara**_

_**okizari no RIGURETTO kizu mo uso mo koete yukeru ne to omoeru kara**_

Johan gruñia meintras cerraba y ponia sus manos en puño, estaba totalmente irritado y molesto, pero como no lo hiba a estar, tratan a su novio como un ser inferior. Despues de unos segundos comenzo a temblar del coraje y su aura se volvio de un borgoña y con mucho esfuerzo de no causarle daño a Judai dijo...

-Judai...-A los hombres les temblaban las manos-No...es..un...¡ESCLAVO!- Johan abrio los ojos que eran de un tono carmesi muy hermoso pero a la vez causaban temor.

-Principe no haga tal alboroto- hablo el vampiro que estaba atras de ellos- en estos momentos no existen parientes, ni amores- Repusieron los tres hombres amores con aparente calma, pero se podia ver como temblaban.

Judai se puso de pie y abrazo a JOhan para tranquilizarlo.

-No te preocupes estoy bien

El vampiro tiene un gran temperamento pero todo es por que ama a Judai y no quiere que alguein le haga daño, claro que si en esos momentos Judai no estubiera viendo ya hubiera asecinado a todos...

Johan suspiero y con mucho esfuerzo regreso a la normalidad. Judai comenzaba a captarlo , cuando Johan se moletaba sacaba su vampiro ¿interno? .

-Porfavor caminen- Dijo uno de los hombres con suma arrogancia.

Judai se volvio,- no sin antes darle un rapido beso a su novio,auqnue los otros vampiros vomitaran- y comenzo a caminar-secundado por Johan- hacia el ¿tunel? ¿pasadiso?

Los 5 hombres entraron y automaticamente se cerro la puerta a sus espaladas.

El hombre que hiba al frente tomouna antorcha y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.  
_**elieve me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsu mo no kagayaki**_

_**eien no shoumei wa kono Trinity Cross**_

Todo estaba muy humedo, las paredes eran de piedra con algunas manchas de sangre,tambien habia unos cuantos esqueletos amarrados con cadenas...a la morena realmente le perturbaba ver eso, ¿Que tal si queda igual?, le comenzaba a dar miedo la susodicha prueba.

Su mente dibagaba imaginandose a el mismo siedno torturado por un vampiro...

El vampiro era alto con cabello blanco con algunos picos caidos, sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso, igual que la sangre que llevaba en en la cara, manos y en la puetsa una playera a rayas con los colores blanco y azul- sin contar las manchas de sangre- y ensima llevaba una chaqueta de cuero color negro.

El miraba a Judai sadica y friamente y aunque Judai tuviera los poderes de Yubel de su lado eso no le sirvio de nada, era demasiado fuerte para el...

towa ni hibiku you na uta ga nakutemo kono omoi dake wa iroasenai yo

El vampiro se acerco lentamente a la morena mostrando sus colmillos en una sorisa retorsida,y con un cuchillo en la mano resusito...

-Muere...

_**itsu no ma ni ka dakieta itami toki ni yami toki ni ame toki**_

_**ni wa ai wo**_

-¡Judai despierta!-Jphan grito

Judai abrio de golpe los ojos, en ellos se encontraba el miedo por lo que acababa de imaginar.

-Judai, ¿Estas bien?- Johan pregunto con preocupacion...

-Si Johan, no te preocupes.

-¡¿Ya podemos abanzar?- al parecer los tres hombres estaban desesperados por tantas interrupciones.

_**zenbu no joukei ga ima wa suteki datte tsugerareru nukumori ni mo nita**_

_**taisetsu na omoi**_

-Claro, Gomen- Judai hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpa.

Los hombres gruñeron y siguieron abanzando.

Despes de unos minutos comenzaron a ver una luz.

Pensamientos de Judai...

-La luz al final del tunel-¬¬III *

-¿Eso es en lo que piensas?- Una voz sono dentro de Judai.

-¿Yubel?

_**chikai to yoberu hodo tsuyoi chikara de "anata wo mamoritai" sou kanjita**_

_**kanashimi no RIGURETTO tsumi to batsu mo uke tomerareru to omoeru kara**_

_**Believe fui na kaze ga itsuka fuan ni sasetemo**_

_**eien no shoumei wa kono Trinity Cross**_

-Hola, principe.

-¿Que haces? Hace tiempo que no te veia...

-Voy a udarte en la prueba...-Yubel sonrio sadicamente.

-¿Por que?

-Jure que te protegeria y sin mi te matarian facilmente...

-Gracias Yubel...creo- Los dos se sonrieron con felicidad.

Fin pensamientos de Judai

-Bien llegamos- El vampiro que hiba al frente volteo a mirara Judai- ¿Estas listo?

La morena asintio con seguridad y coraje...

-Bien.

_**nande kana? tokidoki tooku kanjitari. konna ni chikai kyori na no ni.**_

_**ima ijou ni motto takusan no kotoba wo tsutaetakute setsunaku nattari**_

_**hateshinai asu he**_

Caminaron por entre la luz y entraron a una habitacion no menos temerosa. Era bastante grande, las paredes eran de acero con ciertos puntos mas abultados que otros. El techo era de color negro con algunas cadenas colgando de.

A la izquierda de la habitacion se encontraban tres hombres, dos con la misma capa que los hombres que acompañaron a Judai y a Johan.

El otro era un hombre alto con cabello largo color negro- no lo describire por que el mismo que salio en el cap. anterior.-

-Por fin llegaron...- se acerco al blunette y la morena.

-Jaison ¿Que haces aqui?- Johan gruño

-Vine a ver el espectaculo...-Sonrio sinicamente.

-¿Cual es la prueba?-pregunto la morena...

-Judai...

De repente desde la penumbra salio un hombre de la misma estatura que Johan, vestia con ropa algo similar a Johan cuando Yubel lo controlaba, pero tenia una capa negra adicional.

Su piel era hermosa, tan blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran de un colo amatista muy hermoso, sus labios eran fino y carnosos y su nariz era pequeña...

-¿Y-Y-Yugi-San?-Judai balbuceo

_**masshiro na hane ga ima furisosoide futari wo tsutsumikomu VEERU ni naru**_

_**tsuioku no RIGURETTO asa mo yori mo mou mayowanai to omoeru kara**_

_**Believe me wo tojireba ukabu ikutsu mo no kagayaki**_

_**eien no shoumei wa kono Trinity Cross**_

Yami yugi activo su disco de combate y con un tono muy jovial dicto

-Es hora del combate...


	9. Gomenasai

Bueno muchos se preguntaran por que puse combate, en realidad puse duelo, pero tuve que pasárselo a una amiga para que lo pusiera en Word, por q a mí ya se me acabo la licencia, asique perdonen pero échenle la culpa al MSN.

De todos modos grax, por sus reviews y bueno no escribiere en un rato, en lo que me vuelven a poner la licencia, pero ya tengo nuevos proyectos como el de "Encantada"

Un spiritshapping o con el de la "Bella durmiente" realmente todavía no me decido, pero cuando me pongan de nuevo la licencia seguiré escribiendo y juro que ya tendré mas cap. para lágrimas de sangre y tal vez primer amor, y si me pongo de acuerdo con uno también estará el nuevo, perdonen la tardanza pero bueno, los veré pronto lo prometo...

Gotcha!


	10. Duelo

-¿Y-Y-Yugi-san?-Judai balbuceo

Yami Yugi activo su disco de duelo…

-Es hora del duelo…

-¿Q-Q-Que?-Judai tartamudeo

-Judai- Jasón hablo- Yami Yugi es la prueba, vas a tener un duelo con él.

-¿Y-Y-Yo- se señaló a sí mismo- duelo c-con e-e-el?

Judai no podía creerlo su mayor ídolo estaba enfrente a él, e iba a tener un duelo ¡con el!

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Yugi cuando vio que Judai no reaccionaba. Se había quedado en estado de shock.

Yami se acercó a Judai hasta plantarse a pocos centímetros de él, a reacción de esto Johan comenzó a gruñir y su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse en señal de enojo y frustración, y no era para menos la cara de SU NOVIO estaba muy CERCA del rostro de Yugi.

_**Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume  
Oitsuzukete Keep Holding**_ On!

Cuando Judai reacciono y vio que Yugi-san estaba tan cerca de él, sonrojo.

-Yu-gi-san?- miro sus embriagantes ojos amatista, ahora que lo veía era un ser demasiado perfecto, misterioso, inteligente, y hasta guapo, el tan solo mirarlo a los ojos lo derretía.

_**Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta Broken Dreams  
Okizari no yakusoku**_

Judai se acercó más a él quería tocar esos suaves y dulces labios, pero de repente paso la imagen de Johan a su cerebro, él amaba a Johan….

-¿Estás listo?- Yugi pregunto sintiendo una cierta tensión en el ambiente, Judai se acercaba más a él, ocasionando que se sonrojara, y adelante estaba Johan que al parecer quería matarlo en ese momento.

-¿Qué?- Judai despertó.

-¿Qué si estás listo para el duelo?

-S-Si- Judai sintió cierta decepción sin saber por qué.

Yugi se dirigió a su puesto y Judai embobado por el olor que había dejado atrás se fue a su puesto de batalla para comenzar el duelo…

-¡Judai!-Johan grito molesto.

La morena reacciono y miro a su novio quien le arrojo su disco de duelo…

-Arigato Johan- Judai feliz se colocó el disco de duelo y saco su baraja- Es hora de encender mi juego…

-¡DUELO!-ambos dictaron….

_**Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba o  
Nandomo kurikaeshiteru**_

Ima kaze ga senaka o oshiteru  
Get Up! Burnning Heart bakuhatsu'shisou

-¡Mi turno, robo!- Comenzó Judai- Uso la carta mágica polimerización, eso me permite fusionar desde mi mano a Featherman y Burst Lady, van aquí elemental Hero Flame Wingman-2100 AP- termino mi turno.

-¿Así que tu mazo es de E-HERO?

-Este es mi mazo…-Judai sonrió.

-¡Mi turno, robo!, convoco a Holy Elf en modo de defensa-2000 DP- de mi mano uso Dimension magic, cuando hay un monstruo tipo hechicero en el campo puedo sacrificar a ese monstruo e invocar especialmente a otro monstruo tipo hechicero desde mi mano, Sacrificando a Holy Elf ¡Aparece ahora, ¡Black Magician!-2500 AP-.

-Este es el legendario Black Magician- Judai estaba extasiado- ¡Esto es asombroso!- comenzó a reír.

_**Umarekawaru ima o nugisutete  
Precious Time, Glory Days  
Ichido dake no**_ Life

-Activo el efecto de Dimension magic, destruyendo un monstruo del campo.

Flame Wingman es encerrado en un cofre y finalmente destruido…

-¡Flame Wingman!

"¡Baka!" Se escuchó decir a Yubel dentro del interior de Judai.

-Black Magician ataca directamente.

Judai ante el impacto salió volando…

-¡Judai!-Johan grito

-Pongo dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Yami yugi 4000 Judai 1500

_Pensamientos de Judai._

"_Es impresionante, ninguno de mis otros duelos asido como este…"_

-Eso es porque nunca había peleado con alguien tan fuerte como el…-Yubel intervino.

-Si lo sé es impresionante…-Judai sonrojo.

-¡Judai baka!-y con eso desapareció Yubel.

-…

_Fin pensamientos de Judai._

_**Iroaseta sekai o akaku nure!  
**__**Take A Chance, Shout It Loud  
Jibun dake**_ no Style

-Mi turno ¡robo!, invoco a E-HERO Bubbleman en modo de defensa.-1200 DP- activo el su efecto, cuando Bubbleman a sido invocado al campo y no hay ninguna otra carta en mi campo, puedo robar 2 cartas de mi mazo- miro sus cartas ninguna le sirve en este momento- pongo 3 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-¡Mi turno!- Yugi saco una carta de su mazo- invoco a Obnoxious celtic guardian en modo de ataque- 1400 AP-y activo la carta mágica Thousand Knives, cuando Black Magician está en el campo puedo destruir a un monstruo oponente.-Judai asusta, Bubbleman es su única defensa…

Aparecen miles de espadas que van directamente a Bubbleman y este es destruido.

-Bien ahora que Judai-kun-la morena se sonroja- no tiene ningún monstruo en su campo, ¡Puedo atacar!, ¡Black Magician atácalo directamente!

-Carta trampa actívate, Emerge Hero…cuando mi oponente ataca, debe seleccionar una carta de mi mano y si es un monstruo puedo invocarlo al campo… y como solo tengo una carta ven ¡E-HERO Neos!-2500 AP-.

-Gran jugada, para ser un humano… -Se cancela el ataque.

-¿Humano?

_**Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume  
Oitsuzukete Keep**_ Holding On!

-¿Tú no eres un humano?- Judai estaba confundido.

-No Judai, yo soy un vampiro…

Judai no le asusto a estas alturas no le impresionaba el hecho de que alguien fuera vampiro, pero aun así le daba miedo lo que pudieran hacer, pero con Yugi era diferente, no le asustaba en lo absoluto, era todo lo contrario eso lo atraía, era alguien muy impresionante.

-Judai…-Yubel hablo desde su interior.

Los ojos de Judai cambiaron de color marrón a colores ámbar y escarlata. Yubel se estaba apoderando de él.

-Yubel…-susurro Johan.

_Interior de Judai…_

-¿Yubel? ¿Qué haces?- Judai pregunto…

-¡Judai, que acaso no te das cuenta!

-…

Yubel cacheteo a Judai, realmente estaba furiosa por lo que estaba pasando…

-¡Judai concéntrate, esto no es diversión tu relación con Johan está en riesgo!

-¿Johan?

-¡Si Johan tu novio!

Judai no sabía que decir, se había olvidado completamente de Johan, solo había pensado en Yugi-san se sentía tan culpable en esos momentos, no sabía qué hacer. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos tanto en su interior como en su exterior, estaba tan decepcionado de el en esos momentos, no se atrevía a hacer algo. Yubel al ver a su príncipe llorar su compasión hacia el broto y lo abrazo…

-No te preocupes, tienes que ganar el duelo en estos momentos, luego hablaras con Johan…

-Arigato Yubel…

_Exterior…_

Todo el mundo veía a Judai, claro que con diferentes percepciones. Johan lo veía con preocupación, Yami Yugi con confusión y preocupación, y Jasón con malicia, su plan estaba funcionado, el de separar a Johan y a Judai, y mostrarle al joven príncipe que no necesita estar con un humano sino con uno de su clase, un vampiro…

_**Kumiageta bouheki no mukou ni kotawaru Past Times  
Sabitsuita Blood Red Sky  
Asu no jibun ni totte hokoreru ima ni shitai kara  
Taoreru made hashiru'nda**_

-Yugi-san… el verdadero duelo comienza aquí- Sus ojos con una mezcla de ámbar y escarlata parecían fuertes y decididos.

-Eso es lo que he estado esperando- Yugi sonrió.

-¿Qué?- la voz de Judai se mezcló con la de Yubel…

-Tú tienes más potencial de lo que has estado mostrando y con la última jugada lo confirme.-miro a la morena a los ojos y telepáticamente le informo "Johan te está esperando…". Judai se sobre salto por un momento pero supo lo que quería decir…

-Mi turno ¡Robo!, activo mi carta boca abajo Neos forcé, incrementa los puntos de ataque de Neos a 3300. Y cuando Neos ataca a un monstruo este toma un daño igual a los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido, ¡Ve, Neos!

-Trampa actívate ¡Mirror Force!

-¿Nani?

-Cuando un oponente ataca a un monstruo Mirror Force destruye cada monstruo oponente que este en modo de ataque..

-¡Neos!-Miro sus cartas boca abajo- Trampa actívate Death and Rebirth Cuando mi monstruo es destruido durante mi fase de batalla, puedo destruir un monstruo del oponente. Y revivo mi monstruo que fue destruido. Selecciono a Black Magician para que sea destruido.

-Actívate Shift Change, cambio el objetivo hacia Obnoxious celtic guardian…

-Revive… ¡Neos!- 2500 AP-.

_**Mada yume wa shinkirou no kanata  
Look Out! **__**Shooting Star me o sorasanai de**_

-El monstruo que fue revivido debe de atacar en este turno… Ve ¡Neos!

-Vamos ¡Black Magician!

-¡Neos!

-¡Black Magician!

"_Judai leyó mi movimiento y preparo un contraataque"_

Yami Yugi 4000 Judai 1500

-¡Mi turno robo!, Activo la carta mágica Card of Sancitity, ambos jugadores roban cartas hasta tener 6 en la mano, invoco especialmente a Watapon_, _cuando Watapon en llevado a mi mano por algún efecto puede ser invocado especialmente. Sacrifico a Watapon para invocar a Black Magician Girl- 2000 AP- los puntos de de Black Magician Girl aumentan 300 puntos por cada Black Magician en mi cementerio.- Black Magician Girl 2300 AP- pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno…

"_¿Por qué no ataco?"_

Judai y Yugi se miraron a los ojos y sin más comenzaron a ¿reírse…?

Johan, Jasón y los hombres encapuchados no podían creer lo que veían, se suponía que era un duelo para saber si Judai era apto de Johan no por diversión.

-Yugi me eh divertido mucho en este duelo… Eres una persona muy hábil muy fuerte…

-Lo mismo pienso de ti, tienes un gran vínculo con tu mazo, nunca pensé que habría otra persona con un vínculo tan fuerte.

-¿Otra persona?

-Si- miro a Johan.- Johan y tú tienen un fuerte vínculo con sus monstruos de duelo, incluso entre ustedes dos hay uno.

_**Tojikometeta kokoro tokihanate  
Precious Time, Glory Days  
Kimi no moto-e Fly**_

Kiekaketa jounetsu ga yomigaeru  
Take A Chance, Shout It Loud  
One More Try & No More Cry

-Si la hay- Judai le sonrió a su novio quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Mi turno, robo!, activo la carta mágica Hero's Guild, ambos jugadores confirman la carta del tope de su mazo y si es guerrero lo agregamos a la mano y si no es lo enviamos al cementerio., activo la carta mágica Code Change, puedo cambiar el tipo de un carta al que lo elija, Cambio el tipo de Guerrero Hero's Guild…

-¡No permitiré eso! Trampa actívate Spirit Mirror, sello el efecto de una magia en este espejo- Judai manda sus cartas al cementerio y Yugi toma una- Desafortunadamente mi carta tampoco es Guerrero.

-Pero aun no eh dado lo mejor

_**Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume  
Oitsuzukete Keep**_ Holding On!

-Carta mágica Sub-space battle, ambos jugadores eligen 3 monstruos de sus mazos y se revelan unos por uno, el jugador que revele el monstruo con menos puntos de ataque recibe 500 puntos de daño y las cartas son enviadas al cementerio. Y el jugador que revele los monstruos con más ataque puede agregarlos a su mano. ¡Vamos Yugi-san!, ¡Aparezcan mis 3 monstruos!.

Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab-500 AP-, Elemental Hero Aqua Neos-600 AP- y Elemental Hero Clayman-800 AP-

-¡Vengan, mis monstruos!, bien Buster blader , Chaos soldier y Magnet Valkyrios

-Bien, mando mis cartas al cementerio.

-Y yo las agrego a mi maso.

-Ya todo está listo…

"_Judai envió intencionalmente sus cartas la cementerio"_

_**Sooner or Later Tamashii wa meguriau  
Wake Up! Naked Heart  
Me o samase Right Now!**_

Umarekawaru ima o nugisutete  
Precious Time, Glory Days  
Ichido dake no Life

-¡Aquí voy Yugi-san!, ¡Carta mágica Miradle fusión! Excluyendo los materiales de fusión de mi cementerio puedo invocar a una fusión E-Hero, ¡Aparece ahora Shining Flare Wingman!- 2500 AP- los puntos de ataque de Shining Flare Wingman aumentan 300 puntos por cada E-Hero que está en mi cementerio-4300 AP- Ahora activo la carta mágica, Miracle contact, regresando todos los materiales de fusión de mi mano o cemnterio a mi mazo puedo invocar a un monstruo fusión Neos , regresando a Neos, Ground Mole y Flare Scarab al mazo, Tripe contact fusión ¡Aparece ahora! E-Hero Magama Neos-3000 AP- activo la carta mágica de campo Neo Space, esta carta aumen ta a Magma 500 puntos y por el efecto de Magama Neos por cada cata en el campo aumenta 400 puntos- 6300 AP-.

-Impresiónate un monstruo con 4300 y otro con 6300.

-Jeje, ve Magma Neos.

-Mmmm… carta trampa actívate Magic Cylinder.

-¡¿Qué?

-Magic cylinder cancela un ataque y lo redirige al oponente.

-Carta mágica rápida Contact Out , Defusiono a Magama Neos.

-Ha evitado Magic Cylinder…

-uf eso estuvo cerca, pero aun puedo atacar con Shining Flare Wingman, ¡Ve!, Shining Flare Wingman le da al oponente daño igual a los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido. ¡Yugi-san, este duelo es mio!

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?

-¿Qué?

-Trampa actívate Dark Renewal, cuando el oponente invoca un monstruo, sacrificando a ese monstruo y a uno de mi campo, ¡Revive a un monstruo hechicero de mi cementerio!, sacrifico a tu Ground Mole y a mi Black Magician Girl, para revivir a un monstruo de mi cementerio…

-Black Magician….

-No…en este momento, activo el efecto de Code Change sellado dentro de Spirit Mirror, esta carta me permite cambiar el tipo de monstruo en una carta por el que yo elija…

-¡significa…!

_Flash back_

-Desafortunadamente mi monstruo tampoco es guerrero

_Fin flash back_

-La carta que enviaste fue…

-¡Correcto! El monstruo que revivo no es hechicero sino ¡Dios! Aparece ahora ¡Eslifer el dragón celestial!-4000 AP-.

Del cielo caen relámpagos y de unas nubes negras sale Eslifer…

_**Iroawaseta sekai o akaku nure  
Take A Chance, Shout It Loud  
Jibun dake no**_ Style

-¡Ese es…un Dios!

-Judai-kun, solo un Dios es conveniente para un gran duelista como tu…

"_Yugi-san nunca olvidare este duelo"_

-¡Vamos Neos!

Yami Yugi 4000p Judai 0P

_**Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume  
Oitsuzukete Keep Holding On!**_

Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume  
Owarasenai  
Keep Holding On!

-Yugi-san , me volveré más fuerte y cuando eso pase…- pone su pose de Gotcha- Arigato Yugi-san


	11. Peleas, Sentimientos y Secretos

-Yugi-san, me volveré más fuerte y cuando eso pase…- pone su pose de Gotcha- Arigato Yugi-san

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer el señor Yuki fallo- Jasón hablo satisfactoriamente…

-Jasón…-Judai miro al relativamente joven vampiro- gracias…

-¿¡DE QUE!- Jasón no podía creer lo que escucho, sino es para que le diera las gracias…

-Por haberme hecho este duelo, es lo mejor que me haya pasado, bueno claro después de que Johan me dijera que también me amaba.- le dedico una sonrisa a su amado novio Johan.

-Que lastima mi querido Judai- Jasón hablo sínicamente- porque no volverlas a estar con el príncipe…- sonrió maquiavélicamente

_**Follow your common sense**_

_**You cannot hide yourself**_

_**Behind a fairytale forever and ever**_

-¿Qué?- pregunto Judai

- Perdiste el duelo mi querido Judai, y sabes lo que significa eso ¿verdad?- miro victorioso a Judai que estaba pasmado…

De pronto Jasón cayó al suelo del dolor, Yami Yugi lo había golpeado muy fuerte en la espalda mientras que Johan se encargaba de los hombres encapuchados

_**Only by revealing the whole truth can we disclose**_

_**The soul of this bulwark forever and ever**_

_**Forever and ever**_

-¡Judai, Corre! - grito Johan

-P-p-pero….

-¡DIJE QUE CORRIERAS!- Johan ordeno cambiando sus ojos esmeralda a unos rojo escarlata llenos de ira

Judai salió lo más rápido de la habitación. ¿Que debía hacer ahora?, no podía seguir corriendo, lo atraparía, pero tampoco podía ir a su habitación sería más fácil para ellos el matarlo. De pronto se le vino a la mente Jim y O'Brien…

"_Jim y O´Brien, ellos pueden ayudarme de alguna manera, pero, ¿Dónde estarán?_

Comenzó a buscar por todos lados, biblioteca, comedor, piscina y nada, entonces comenzó a pensar rápidamente y se vino algo a su mente….

-Su habitación…

.

Johan y Yugi tenían un fuerte enfrentamiento en contra de Jasón y sus guardias, eran muy fuertes, sería difícil vencerlos, claro en el remoto caso de que los vencieran…

-Bien príncipe no pensé que se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte- Comento Jasón muy enfadado

-No me conoces…- Johan ya estaba agitado, respiraba pesadamente, tanto del enojo como del cansancio…

_**Indoctrinated minds so very often**_

_**Contain sick thoughts**_

_**And commit most of the evil they preach against**_

Jasón se precipito rápidamente hacia Johan para atacarlo con su pierna, pero, Johan fue mucho más rápido y previno el golpe con un puñetazo en la cara del vampiro contrario. Jasón enfadado saco un cuchillo de su manga y con un hilo de voz maquiavélica declaro…

-Muere….- con una sonrisa en su rostro ataco al príncipe

Salto por encima de Johan y con un rápido movimiento se posiciono en su espalda y apunto con el cuchillo el cuello del vampiro más joven…

-Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho…

-¿Cres que mis padres se van a quedar cruzados de brazos al ver que mataste a su hijo?

-No tienes por qué enterarse que fui yo, diré que había muchos vampiros que querían matar a su amado príncipe y que el pobre de Jasón no lo pudo salvar ni a él ni a su novio…

_**You cannot hide yourself**_

_**Behind a fairytale forever and ever**_

_**Only by revealing the whole truth can we disclose**_

_**The soul of this bulwark forever and ever forever and ever**_

-Muere, Johan…

.

Judai entro precipitadamente a la habitación de Jim y O'Brien y para su suerte ahí estaban ellos tan calmados y serenos que alguien dudaría que fueran ellos. Al ver entrar tan agitado a Judai los dos vampiros se levantaron y preguntaron que sucedía…

-Judai ¿qué pasa?

-Jasón, Jasón está peleando con Johan y Yugi…- la morena dijo temerosa

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jim extasiado

-Esto no puede ser bueno…-O'Brien aclaro- debemos ir a ayudarlos… ¿Yugi?- pregunto confundido

-Sí, yo tuve un duelo con él para ver si era apto para Johan, pero…

-Dime que ganaste…- Jim suplico pero fue en vano cuando Judai comenzó a sollozar -Oh Judai, no llores…- Jim abrazo a la morena

-No hubiera pasado nada si me hubiera concentrado en el duelo, y no hubiera perdido mi control…- Judai se sentía la persona más repugnante del planeta, lloraba de angustia de que le pasara algo a su Johan y de coraje por ser tan idiota…

-¿perdido el control?...

-Judai, ¿Qué paso en ese duelo?- Pregunto O'Brien confundido.

_**Virginity has been stolen at very young ages**_

_**And the extinguisher loses its immunity**_

_**Morbid abuse of power in the Garden of Eden**_

_**Where the apple gets a youthful face**_

-Yugi-san… el…me deslumbro…-Judai comenzó su relato…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Jim seguía algo confundido

- Por un minuto había olvidado a Johan y lo valioso que era el duelo para mí tan solo por estar frente a mi ídolo...

Judai no podía parar de llorar, cada oración, cada palabra que decía se sentía aún más culpable por lo que había hecho. Jim y O'Brien escucharon pacientemente la explicación y cuando termino era el momento de actuar…

-Bien tenemos que ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos…

-Si...-Jim estiro su mano hacia Judai haciéndole saber que ya no llorara todo iba salir bien…

O eso esperaban…

_**You can't go on hiding yourself**_

_**behind old fashioned fairytales**_

_**and keep washing your hands in innocence**_

**ILZzE: Perdón por ese capítulo tan corto, pero la canción era muy corta… **

**Zelda: Pero aun así esperamos que le haya gustado el capítulo, y esperen el siguiente…**

**ILZzE: Como vieron Yugi-san ayudo, de ahora en adelante va a ser importante para el resto de la historia…**

**Zelda: gracias por leer y por favor comenten…**


	12. Adios Jasón

-Yugi-san… el…me deslumbro…-Judai comenzó su relato…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Jim seguía algo confundido

- Por un minuto había olvidado a Johan y lo valioso que era el duelo para mí tan solo por estar frente a mi ídolo...

Judai no podía parar de llorar, cada oración, cada palabra que decía se sentía aún más culpable por lo que había hecho. Jim y O'Brien escucharon pacientemente la explicación y cuando termino era el momento de actuar…

-Bien tenemos que ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos…

-Si...-Jim estiro su mano hacia Judai haciéndole saber que ya no llorara todo iba salir bien…

O eso esperaban…

_**fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo**_

_**youru wo nukeru**_

Y comenzó la búsqueda, Judai llevo rápidamente a Jim y O´Brien a donde había sido el duelo minutos atrás y no esperaban lo que iban a encontrar

La morena entro a la sala, miro a Johan y a Yami Yugi atrapados por los hombres encapuchados…

-¡Johan!- Grito Judai aterrado

-Judai… ¿Qué haces aquí?- El blunette estaba enfadado…

Con un rápido movimiento Yugi y Johan dieron un codazo a los guardias haciendo que estos los soltaran, el blunette miro a la morena enfurecido mientras se acercaba poco a poco…

-¿Qué haces aquí Judai?...

-Johan no podía dejarte solo, temía lo peor para ti…- dijo la morena aterrado

-Judai no te preocupes por mi vete lo más rápido que puedas ¡POR FAVOR!

-¡NO!- Judai estaba decidido a ayudar a su amado novio…

-¿¡Que?- Johan estaba confundido, nervioso y sumamente furioso

-No te preocupes- giño un ojo- trajea ayuda…

De pronto detrás de Judai aparecieron Jim y O'Brien con una sonrisa en sus rostros…

_**nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo**_

_**hibi wo kezuru**_

-¿Jim, O'Brien?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Johan estupefacto pero a la vez agradecido de que estuvieran ahí

-Venimos a ayudar hermano…

-Judai nos contó todo lo que había sucedido y nos trajo hasta aquí…- O'Brien aclaro mientras sonreía…

Johan miro a Judai sonriente, la morena se estremeció un poquito ante la sonrisa de Johan con todavía esos ojos escarlata, pero de verdad que se sentía feliz por haber ayudado….

-Disculpen…- Todos miraron a Yami Yugi- no quisiera interrumpirlos pero necesito ayuda aquí…- tiro un puñetazo en la cara de Jasón…

Todos asintieron y comenzó la verdadera pelea…

Jim y O'Brien fueron a apoyar a Yugi-san mientras que Johan iba con el verdadero peligro, Jasón…

Johan corrió rápidamente hacia su oponente tomándolo del cuello y dando un rodillazo en su estómago, haciendo que el vampiro relativamente más viejo sacara sangre por su boca, pero a pesar de eso Jasón tomo su puño y golpeo a Johan en la mandíbula. El vampiro blunette retrocedió dejando libre a su enemigo para atacar de nuevo.

_**kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara**_

_**todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa**_

-No sé cómo pudiste a ver sobrevivido…

-Simple suerte…-Johan sonrío y corrió hacia Jasón, este de igual manera copio el movimiento de su oponente…

En el choque ambos vampiros se atacaron con todas sus fuerzas...

Judai miraba aquella pela con miedo, terror y emoción, era la primera vez que veía una pelea de vampiros y la verdad era muy interesante lo rápido que se movían, la fuerza que tenían, y la agilidad para contraatacar, pero todavía tenía una pregunta rondado su cabeza, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Jasón…- Judai hablo decidido a preguntar. Todos los vampiros voltearon haberlo haciendo que este sintiera cierta vergüenza pero tenía demasiada curiosidad como para no preguntar…- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

_**iki isoide shiboritotte**_

_**motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue**_

-¿Por qué lo hago?- Jasón dio una patada en la cara a Johan haciendo que este volara hacia Judai.

-¡Johan!- Judai se acercó rápidamente a Johan mientras que Jasón proseguía a contestar…

-Por qué un vampiro tiene que estar con su linaje - miro a Johan y a Judai- el príncipe no quiso escucharme, trate de advertirle, pero nada él está muy enamorado ¿no?, pues ese amor los llevara a ti a tu amado príncipe y a todos a la tumba…- comenzó a reírse maquiavélicamente…

-Vaya que estas enfermo- afirmo Yugi-san mientras fulminaba con la mirada- ¿A quién le importa que Judai es un humano? Estoy seguro que a los reyes les encantara Judai…

-¡Cállate!- Jasón corrió hacia Yugi y preparo su puño para atacar, pero este lo tomo el puño del vampiro contrario con su mano

-¿Es una broma?- Yugi rio pero de pronto su semblante se volvió frio y serio- Conoce tu lugar…- Yami Yugi dio una patada en su estómago haciendo que Jasón saliera volando pero Yugi mas rápido salto y con otra patada golpeo la espalada de su oponente y callera al suelo…

_**ubaitotte tsukandatte**_

_**kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa**_

Jim y O'Brien atacaron también, Tomaron del cuello a los vampiros encapuchados y los derribaron con un puñetazo en el estómago y un rodillazo en la mandíbula…

Mientras que Johan se incorporaba para atacar a Jasón un hombre apareció por detrás…

-Johan, Judai…- hablo este, esa voz la conocían muy bien, Edo Phoenix…

_**fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo**_

_**youru wo nukeru**_

_**nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo**_

_**hibi wo kezuru**_

-¿Edo?- Todos en la sala preguntaron atónitos…

-También me alegro de verlos…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Johan confundido…

-Bueno pues Jasón me hablo para que viniera a golpearte Johan…

Johan no soporto mucho y un aura maligna apareció alrededor de Johan haciendo que todo mundo se estremeciera, cuando el príncipe enfurecía era peor que el infierno. Rápidamente se acercó a Jasón, lo tomo de los hombros y en su oído declaro- Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho…- y con eso dio un puñetazo en su cara y con toda su fuerza lo aventó hacia la pared, el golpe fue tan fuerte que quedó inconsciente…ese fue el fin de la batalla…

_**kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara**_

_**todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa**_

Edo, Jim, O'Brien, Yami Yugi y Johan tomaron a los hombres encapuchados y a Jasón y los encerraron en el calabozo donde pretendían poner los cadáveres de Johan y Judai…

Todo había vuelto a la relativamente a la normalidad. Edo explico él porque estaba ahí y como Jasón había planeado todo, mientras que Yami Yugi, se disculpó por haber ayudado a los enemigos…

-Amigos lamento mucho haber ayudado a Jasón…- Yugi-san estaba realmente arrepentido

-No te preocupes no sabías nada de esto- Judai lo consoló con una gran sonrisa…

Johan gruño, todavía seguía un poco celoso de lo que paso en el duelo, por su parte Jim y Edo rieron ante la actitud del príncipe, Judai a su vez se acercó a Johan y lo beso en los labios.

-No debes de ponerte celoso, sabes que te amo, y nadie podría cambiar eso…

-Te amo Ju-Chan- Johan se acercó a su novio y se besaron apasionadamente mientras que los demás se alejaban para darles tiempo a solas…

Estaban en la proa del barco tomados de las manos mirando las estrellas, había sido un largo día, pero ahora estaban juntos y nadie los iba a poder separar…

-Aun me tienes que explicar lo de Yugi-san- inquirió Johan

-No pasó nada, bueno en realidad…- Johan miro a la morena- mira la verdad es que Yugi-san me deslumbro con su belleza, pero gracias a Yubel recordé que a ti es el único al quien amo, y que quiero estar siempre a tu lado…

-Hump…- Judai rio y volvió a besar a su novio, pronto llegarían a su destino y por fin conocería los padres de Johan, pero, por alguna razón, sabía que habría más problemas cuando llegaran…

_**ubaitotte tsukandatte**_

_**kimi ja nai nara imi was naniosa**_


	13. Llegada a la tierra de los vampiros

**ILZzE: Bueno este capítulo tiene algo en peculiar….**

**Zelda: si, verán, decidimos que después de cada estrofa de canción va a cambiar el narrador ya sea con ILZzE (esta sonríe) o con Judai**

**Judai: jaja Gotcha**

**ILZzE: oh por dios(se acerca a Judai) are you so cute(lo abraza) ah gomen Espero lo disfruten…**

_Narrador Judai_

Después del pequeño incidente con Jasón todo volvió relativamente a la normalidad, yo proseguí leyendo mi libro en la habitación, mientras Johan, O'Brien, Jim, Yugi y Edo planeaban la llegada a la casa de Johan…

Al día siguiente debemos embarcar en Francia en la mañana y después llegaremos a la isla donde nos esperaran los padres de Johan.

-¿Judai?- Johan entro a la habitación, estaba pasmado…

-¿Si?- me incorpore rápidamente

-¿Sigues leyendo?- pregunto atónito

-Si realmente es muy interesante- sonreí

-¿Podrías dejar tu libro por un minuto?

Cerré el libro, claro no sin antes meter el separador en la página que me había quedado. Guarde el libro en el buro y mire a mi novio.

Johan se acercó a mí lentamente, su semblante era serio pero no perturbarte, me levante de la cama y cuando estuvimos a centímetros...

_**Beautiful my girl**_

_**My beautiful my girl and I**_

_**So beautiful my girl**_

_**In the cube**_

_**Ha ha girl**_

_**This is my confession**_

_**Drop that beat**_

_Cambio de narrador_

Johan se plantó frente a Judai y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro beso a la morena dulce y tiernamente. El beso se entorno cada vez más intenso, comenzaron a hacer una lucha por el dominio de la boca del otro, pero en algún momento tenían que tomar aire así que tuvieron que separarse…

-Judai quiero comentarte algo

La morena miro fijamente a los ojos de Johan mientras ambos se sentaban en la amplia cama. Después de unos minutos en los cuales nadie dijo algo, Judai decidió hablar…

-¿Que querías decirme?

-Bueno en realidad, es respecto a mis padres…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ohm… no, en realidad no, pero quisiera advertirte que mis padres….

_**Oh listen to my heart**_

_**Nae mam deureobwa bwa**_

_**Eotteon mallodo neoreul pyohyeonhal su eobtjiman**_

-¿Cómo que advertirme sobre tus padres?- estaba muy confundido…

-Bueno es que….- Johan tomo mis manos- mis padres son poco comunes…

-¿A qué te refieres?- seguía confundido, de verdad que no tenía ni idea de lo que Johan quisiera decirme

-Ohm… bueno en realidad mi madre es la del problema…-alce mi ceja aun no sabía que quería decirme- mira…mi madre está un poquito loca

-¿Se parece a ti?- bromee

-No me hizo gracia tu broma…- comencé a reír, era todavía más placentero que a Johan le haya molestado

-Gomen- sonreí

-Es que mi madre es un poco extraña, es muy linda pero a la vez es muy sobreprotectora

-Eso no suena que está loca…

_**Geunyang nae stylero nae mam deullyeojulge**_

_**Oh listen listen listen girl**_

Johan desvió la mirada mientras decía en voz tan baja que casi parecía un suspiro…

-Lo veras cuando la veas…

Judai quiso cambiar de tema, lo cual Johan agradecía, de cierta manera no quería hablar de eso, no es que odiara a su madre ni nada solo que no quería que pasara lo que con Jess…

Todo paso sumamente tranquilo, platicaron acerca de lo que había pasado, la tierra de los vampiros, de ellos, bromearon hasta que al fin cayeron profundamente dormidos…

A la mañana siguiente despertaron muy temprano. Edo, Jim, O'Brien y Yugi los esperaban para el desayuno, a diferencia de lo que paso hace unos días, sirvieron comida normal, y claro Judai agradecía tal cosa. Camarones fritos con un buen plato de arroz la comida favorita de la morena, literalmente este devoro el desayuno.

_**Nothing better than you**_

_**Sesangeul da jwodo**_

_**You you you you**_

_**Neowa bakkujin motae**_

El desayuno paso muy tranquilo, bromeamos un poco y hablamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Después de cada quien fue a su habitación a arreglar sus cosas esa tarde embarcaríamos en la pequeña isla donde habitaban los vampiros, la isla tiene el nombre de Saigo, que en Japonés quiere decir el último Momento de tu vida, ósea el último suspiro que das antes de la muerte. Voy a hacer sincero, el nombre me aterra mucho siendo que no hay muchos humanos…

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación revelando a Yugi y Edo…

-¿Yugi? ¿Edo?- pregunte atónito

_**Hey baby girl maeiri jeulgeowo**_

_**Sasil jom duryeowo nuga mworaedo neon**_

_**I want**_

-Hola Judai…- Saludo Edo mientras que Yugi-san sonreía

-¿Pasa algo?

-No solo venimos a despedirnos…-Hablo Yugi

-¿Qué? ¿No irán con nosotros?-Johan pregunto

-No…nosotros desembarcamos aquí…- Yugi volteo a ver a Judai- Espero tener pronto un duelo contigo…- le guiño un ojo, y este automáticamente sonrojo

-Claro me encantaría…gracias…Gotcha- hizo su famosa pose

-Bien adiós perdedores…-se despidió Edo con la mano mientras abandonaba la habitación seguido de Yugi-san.

-Vaya…-dijo poco animado Johan mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿Qué?- pregunto Judai

-¿Por qué cada vez que lo ves te sonrojas?

Judai literalmente estaba como un tomate, totalmente rojo…

-¡Claro que no!- Componía un puchero sin estar menos sonrojado

-Judai lo haces ahorita…- Johan comenzó a reír sin control era muy divertido ver a su novio así

-¡DEJA DE REIR!- Judai pidió molesto

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…- El vampiro no podía parar de reír

_**So beautiful my girl**_

_**Oh oh girl oh oh girl sigani jinado**_

_**Nuguboda naega deo deo deo**_

_**Neoreul akkyeojulge my girl modu da julge**_

Era bastante molesto el ver a Johan riéndose de mí, quería alejarme de la habitación pero no podía estaba en estado de Shock…

-¡YA BASTA!- Grite furioso

-Ok, ok, tranquilo…- Johan se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

-Disfrutas hacerlo ¿verdad?

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto

-Burlarte…

-Depende de la situación…- Johan me tomo de los hombros y comenzamos a besarnos…

Era bastante placentero sentir el aliento de Johan, su lengua jugueteando con la mía. Comamos a competir sobre el dominio de la boca de otro, y un poco decepcionado debo admitir que perdí…

-Johan…te amo…- sonreí

-Yo igual…- me beso rápidamente en los labios

_**Jigeumboda naega deo deo deo**_

_**Neoreul saranghalge my girl**_

_**You you you my girl**_

Pasaron las horas solo en el barco Jim, O'Brien, Johan y Judai todos los demás pasajero se había bajado en el envaramiento de Francia así que solo esperaban pacientemente la llegada a su destino…

Por fin después de una eternidad se escuchó la voz del capitán

-Llegamos a nuestro destino… por favor tomen su equipaje y diríjanse hacia el puente…

-¡Genial!

_**U oh beautiful U so beautiful**_

_**U my beautiful**_

_**Nothing better than you**_

_**Oh beautiful U so beautiful**_

_**U my beautiful**_

_**Don't be shy girl**_

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, la verdad es que ya me había empezado a impacientar, aunque una parte de mi tuviera mucho miedo la otra tenía ganas de conocer a los padres de Johan y conocer la ciudad…

-¡Vamos Judai!- Johan grito

Nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a correr por el pasillo, llegamos a la habitación lo más rápido que pudimos y al entrar tomamos todas nuestras cosas…

-Judai…-Mire a Johan- podrías meter los cepillos de dientes en una bolsa

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí rápidamente al baño tome una bolsa de plástico y los metí. Llegue a la habitación y observe que Johan estaba aparentemente buscando algo debajo de la cama…

-¿Johan que haces?-pregunte enarcando una ceja

-Ohm. Nada es que iba a dejar algo de propina pero se calló por debajo de la cama…

-ok- no le tome importancia- ¡Vámonos!- tome mis cosas y jale a Johan para irnos, estaba muy emocionado por saber cómo era la ciudad.

_**Niga himdeul ttaen eonjena I'll be there**_

_**Amuttaena naege wa naui pume angyeo**_

_**Geunyang nuneul gamgo nae mam deureobwa bwa**_

_**Oh listen listen listen girl**_

Ambos, Judai y Johan, corrieron por el enorme pasillo hasta que chocaron con Jim y O'Brien cayendo hacia el frente, Judai encima de Jim y Johan sobre O'Brien.

-Hola Judai…- dijo Jim sonriendo

-Gomen Jim- la morena sonrojo de la vergüenza

Johan se levantó y miro a Jim como el infierno, maldecía por dentro

"_¿Porque tenía que ser Jim?, ¡que se joda!"_

Judai se levantó y ayudo a Jim a ponerse de pie ambos rieron y se sonrieron, mientras que de Johan salían vibraciones de celos y odio, O'Brien al notarlo rio como nunca lo había hecho, de verdad que era muy divertido el ver a Johan así.

-Lo siento hermano…- el australiano se dirigió al bluenette

Johan lo miro y desvió la mirada, parecía niño chiquito haciendo pucheros por le quitaron su juguete, no tenía ningún sentido el que se molestara, pero le ardía de celos que Jim se comportara así con Judai…

_Flash back_

Jim tomo la mano de Judai y se arrodillo ante él.

-Pero usted hermosura es mucho para el torpe de Johan.- Beso la mano de la morena.

Judai se sonrojo ante las palabras y los actos de Jim, mientras que en Johan ocasiono gran furia, el frustrado vampiro saco sus colmillos, y sus ojos regresaron a un color rojo sangre…. Johan gruñía a su "amigo" que temblaba por las vibraciones homicidas que salían del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Oh tranquilo viejo- puso sus manos enfrente de él en "defensa"

-Nunca lo repitas, ¿Entiendes?- Johan rechinaba los dientes. Jim asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

_Fin Flashback_

_**Nothing better than you**_

_**Amudo mot maga**_

_**You you you you**_

_**Neol hyanghan naui maeum**_

De verdad que a veces no entiendo a Johan. Creo que es un poco celoso.

Me acerque a él y le bese la mejilla

-Te amo…- Dije dulcemente en su oído

-Bien será mejor irnos…- Jim hablo

Todos tomamos nuestras cosas del suelo y caminamos hacia el puente, Johan me tomo de la mano y sonreí al instante, esa sensación era tan hermosa, tan lleno de vida…

Al llegar al puente para bajar el capital hablo por el alta voz

-Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero jóvenes vampiros…

De repente el barco se detuvo frente al embargamiento y se abrió el puente hacia tierra.

-Judai, ¿Qué pasa?- Johan me pregunto tomando más fuerte mi mano

Inconscientemente mi mano temblaba, estaba totalmente nervioso, nueva tierra, nuevas personas, nuevo hogar, nueva vida, no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto, estaba ansioso pero a la ves tenía miedo de que no fuera como lo había esperado, y sobretodo el hecho de que hoy conocería a los padres de Johan.

-Nada Johan, estoy bien- mentí, y no me culpen de hacerlo, no quiero mostrar mi miedo ante Johan y hacer que se preocupara, fue por causa noble

_**Haruui seumulle siganeul neol wihae sseodo**_

_**Akkapji anheun ge naya**_

_**Just take my hand and fly**_

Caminaron por el puente pero Johan y Judai se detuvieron a un paso de bajar totalmente del barco

-¿Estás listo?- pregunto Johan a su novio

¿Judai realmente estaría listo?, al dar ese paso no había marcha atrás, tenía que despedir todo lo pasado y comenzar nueva vida, al dar ese paso comenzaría su verdadero destino, conocería gente nueva, personas importantes que llegarían a su vida, incluso alguien de su pasado…

¿Estaría listo Judai para todo aquello?

-Si Johan, estoy listo…- sonrió

_**So beautiful my girl**_

_**U oh oh girl U oh oh girl**_

_**Sigani jinado**_

_**Nuguboda naega deo deo deo**_

Di el paso que tal vez sea el más importante de toda mi vida, el que tenía más significado, ese paso que me separaba del mundo humano a un mundo totalmente nuevo, la tierra de los vampiros, ahora estaba del otro lado no había vuelta atrás, y estoy seguro que si Johan está conmigo no habrá nada de que temer.

-¡Johan!- grito un mujer de lo lejos

Johan saludo y me miro con esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y con voz firme pero amorosa dijo

-Judai te amo…

-Yo igual…

Gracias por hacerme la persona más feliz de la Tierra, gracias por amarme…

Johan…

Gocha…


	14. Que raros son

-¡Johan!- grito una mujer desesperadamente.

-¡Hola!-saludo agitando su mano- Ven…- tomo la mano de Judai

-Bienvenido mi querido Johan…-saludo una mujer muy hermosa, que al instante la morena identifico como la madre de su novio…

_**Ichiban no negai goto oshiete**_

_**-anata no hoshii mono-**_

_**VOLUME furi kireru hodo tsuyoku**_

_**Ookina koe de sakende mite**_

Tenía largo cabello como el mar, tés blancos como la nieve, ojos color topacio, lucía una pequeña nariz respingada y labios finos y delgados. Su complexión era delgada bastante atractiva…

-Gracias madre- sonrío y tomo a Judai por la cintura- Madre él es Judai, es mi novio.

-¿Tu novio?- enarco una delineada ceja color azul mientras Johan asentía

A Judai le estaban tras comiendo los nervios, ¿Y si no era digno? O qué tal si a su madre le pareció un mestizo de lo más horrible… ¿Qué pasaría?

-Oh dios…- _"Supongo que va a decir que no debo estar con hijo"_ Judai se desanimó mientras que Johan contaba en reversa

-3…2…1…

_**Taiyou ga mezame no uchi ni**_

_**Hajimeyou sekai wa**_

_**Hikari ni tsukimatou kage to odoru**_

_**Sou kimi no te wo totte**_

-¡You are so cute!-Abrazo a Judai fuertemente

-¡¿Nani?- pregunto la morena perplejo y temeroso en los brazos de la mujer

-¡Eres sumamente lindo! ¡Mucho más que mi hijo!-sonreía feliz mientras que Johan hacia un hmp y se cruzó de brazos…

-¡Johan necesito ayuda!- Judai agitaba los brazos en busca de auxilio pero aun así la mujer no lo soltaba…

-Madre…déjalo ir….- tomo a Judai de la cintura y lo jalo hacia el….

-¡No!-jalo el brazo derecho de Judai

-¡Madre déjalo!- el blunette jalo el brazo izquierdo de la morena

-¡No, es sumamente lindo como para dejarlo!

-¡YA DEJALO!

-¡NO!

-¡MADRE!

-¡HIJO!

-¡Me están lastimando!- se quejaba Judai

Johan y su madre se miraron y de sus ojos salió una pequeña chispa de rivalidad hasta que el blunette cambio de color de ojos esmeralda a carmesí… la madre temerosa se alejó de Judai y comenzó a chillar…

-¡Jajajajaja lo tengo!- Johan grito mientras hacia el baile de la victoria

-¡Eso es injusto!- chillaba la mujer

-Que raros son…-susurraba Judai, sudor cayo

_**Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?**_

_**Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni**_

_**Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni**_

_**Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND**_

-Bien…será mejor irnos tu padre los está esperando…- La madre de Johan hizo un mohín

-Johan…-susurro Judai

-¿Si?- Johan lo miro

-¿Tu padre también es así?- miro a la madre de Johan con miedo

-no mi padre es más normal…- Johan reía

Caminaron hacia el carruaje. Johan sostenía fuertemente a Judai por que la madre de Johan había tenido otro ataque…

"_Este sería un día largo…" _Judai pensaba mientras era nuevamente jaloneado por la madre de Johan mientras subían al carruaje.

-Judai se sentara conmigo Johan…-su madre gritaba

-Madre…Judai se ira conmigo – Johan replicaba

-¡No le repliques a tu madre!

-¡Madre basta! ¡Lo lastimas!

La madre de Johan soltó a Judai y entro al carruaje haciendo pucheros

-¿Estas bien?- Johan pregunto a Judai mirándolo a los ojos

-Si Johan estoy bien- el castaño sonrió

Ambos entraron al carruaje y comenzaron a andar hacia la casa de Johan…

Judai deleitaba el hermoso paisaje de la isla…era tan bella. Por alguna razón sintió nostalgia al ver la isla…recordaba y extrañaba la Academia del Duelo.

-¿Judai estas bien?-pregunto Johan preocupado

-Si Johan…-mintió con toda claridad, lo menos que quería era preocupar a Johan

_**Furueru te de inori wo sasagete**_

_**-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-**_

_**Ishi no nai ningyou no you ja ne**_

_**Namida datte nagasenai**_

-Disculpe…-Judai comenzó hacia la madre de Johan que había estado serena- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Judai-chan lamento mis modales, mi nombre es Kumiko

-Flor de eterna belleza…

-Exacto…- Su madre sonrió como los mismísimos ángeles

El resto del camino fue relativamente normal, platicaban cosas…normales, reían, entre otras cosas…

-Bien parece que hemos llegado…- se detuvo la carrosa

-Bienvenidos al palacio- un señor abrió la puerta

-Gracias… puede retirarse- dijo muy amigable la Sra. Kumiko

Al bajar de la carrosa Judai quedo sorprendido por el enorme castillo

_**Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiru no?**_

_**Mayotteru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru**_

_**Subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni**_

_**Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND**_

-¡DIOS!- Judai grito ante tal monumento

-Judai ¿qué pasa?

-¡QUE ENORME CASTILLO!

-Judai no exageres…

-No exagero… ¡ESTO ES ENORME!

-Judai, ahora que eres mi novio debes acostumbrarte a ver edificios enormes- Johan sonrió tiernamente

Entraron al gran palacio y si era hermoso por fuera por dentro era el triple…

-Es hermoso- Judai estaba hipnotizado…

-Bienvenidos…- una voz grave sonó de lo alto de la escalera…

-¿Padre?- Johan pregunto

-Johan hijo…es un gusto verte denuevo

_**Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?**_

_**Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni**_

_**Subete sukui toru nejireru yozora ni**_

_**Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMOND**_

**ILZzE: Como lo prometí aquí está el capitulo**

**Zelda: Bien…lamentamos mucho el atraso…**

**ILZzE: Tenia una especie de bloqueo mental pero ya estoy de vuelta**

**Zelda: Pobres…**

**ILZzE: ¿Qué dices?**

**Zelda: Nada esperamos opiniones …comentarios…amenazas de muerte lo que sea…**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA! ^^**


	15. Bienvenidos al castillo

-Padre...-Johan saludo a su padre

-Johan….Un gusto verte de nuevo- Miro a Judai un segundo- Y veo que traes a un acompañante- Bajo las escaleras.

_**This song is just for you**__**  
**__**You know this is it**__**  
**__**Drop this**__****_

Judai se puso nervioso antes la Mirada del padre de Johan, que a su parecer era idéntico a su novio, solo que este tenía su cabello más oscuro, y su rostro era más maduro, pero aun así relucía una hermosa sonrisa.

-Disculpe… ¿Dónde quedan mis modales?...Mi nombre es Josuke Anderson…Rey de la tierra de los vampiros

-U…Un gusto de conocerlo s…su majestad- Judai hizo una reverencia

-No necesita ser tan formal…-Sonrió amablemente- El gusto es mío.

Judai comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso

-Padre él es Judai- Johan presento a su novio notando lo nervioso que estaba

-Si Johan, tengo entendido quien es- La madre de Johan se acercó a abrazar a su esposo- ¡Bien!- alzo el tono de voz- ¡Este suceso hay que festejarlo!, esta noche será tu fiesta de bienvenida a casa- Johan hizo una mueca que fue bien percibida por Judai

-Y será perfecto para poder presentar a tu novio-la reina sonreía dulcemente

_**Jakku wae neon**__**  
**__**Osi jagajyeotda tudeolgeoryeo**__**  
**__**Tto tudeolgeoryeo**__****_

-Johan Por que no llevas a nuestro invitado a conocer el palacio en lo que guardan sus pertenencias

-Bien- Johan tomo a regañadientes a Judai de la mano y salió furioso del salón

Cuando la pareja se fue el rey miro a su esposa de modo de reproche.

-¿Su novio?

-Por favor no vayas a empezar- La reina cambio de expresión a una severa

-¿Empezar qué?

-A molestarlo con eso…No puedes obligarlo a casarse

-Eso lo sé bien-pero de igual modo ese muchacho castaño tiene que representar que es digno de nuestro hijo

-Es un buen muchacho

-Lose…lo note…pero aun así hay algo en el que hará que cambie la forma en la que vemos las cosas

-Bah Tonterías

El rey sequero observando por donde se había marchado….él sabía que algo iba a ocurrir…y seria por la llegada de ese humano.

_**Hey baby**____**  
**__**Hey baby wae tto geurae**____****_

_**Hangsang wae neon**____**  
**__**Jakku sari jjyeotda tudeolgeoryeo**____****_

_**Neomu yeppeunde**____**  
**__**Nae nuneneun hangsang**____**  
**__**You are the prettiest girl**____**  
**_

Mientras tanto Johan caminaba de un lado al otro en el jardín mientras Judai lo observaba sentado en la fuente.

-¡¿UNA FIESTA?

-¿Qué tienes encontrar de las fiestas?- Judai inquirió

-No es que tenga algo contra ellas- Miro a Judai

-¿Entonces?

-No me gustan "las reuniones familiares"…que ni son familia y hay tantas niñas que esperan algo de mi…*sigh* solo ella vale la pena ahí- Johan se puso a recordar

-¿Ella?- Judai pregunto

-¿Eh?- Johan salió de su pensamiento

-¿Cuál ella?

-Ah….Nadie no te preocupes- Johan sonrió

Judai le devolvió la sonrisa pero seguía preguntándose _"¿De quién hablaba?"_

_**Niga eotteon oseul ibeodo**____**  
**__**Naegen hangsang beautiful**____**  
**__**Baby let me do wanna wanna do**____**  
**__**Just let me do wanna wanna do**____**  
**_

Johan le dio un paseo por el palacio en donde Judai se sorprendía en cada sala que veía, claro que Johan solo le llevo "a las zonas sin peligro" por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¡VAYA! Este castillo es muy grande- Judai estaba fascinado

-No exageres Judai

-No exagero ¡Es enorme!

-Jaja… Bien- se detuvieron frente a una puerta de alguna habitación

-Johan…¿Dónde estamos?

-Fuera de mi habitación- Johan abrió la puerta y por santa María….¡ERA ENORME!...era la habitación más grande que había visto…si pensaba que la habitación en el barco era grande esta no era ni el doble.

Al entrar había una pequeña sala con muebles bastante fino en color rojo carmesí…del otro lado se encontraba la cama de Johan que era inmensa… tenia cortina roja con dorado en las puntas…las paredes eran blancas a excepción donde estaba recargada la cama que era de un color Verde bandera muy elegante. En el centro había una gran vitral q daba hacia el jardín principal, y era acompañado con cortinas de seda rojas con decorados en dorado. A lo alto un candelabro de oro sólido. Contaba con varios muebles de madera muy elegantes….era una habitación digna de un príncipe.

Judai al ver semejante majestuosidad quedo boquiabierto ante tal belleza

-Vaya remodelaron mi habitación- Johan parecía poco impresionado

-¿Cómo no estas impresionado?- Judai pregunto incrédulo

-Es solo una habitación Judai…no es el fin del mundo- se acostó en su cama

_****__**Sesang modeun geol da gajyeodo**____**  
**__**Niga eobseumyeon an dwae ma girl**____**  
**__**You are the only one for me**_

Judai estaba sin creerlo…pero aun así Johan tenía algo de razón estaba exagerando…pero ¿Cómo no exagerar? Es terriblemente hermoso mirar este lugar.

Comenzaba a anochecer eso quería decir que faltaba poco para que empezara la dichosa cena.

-¿Johan?- este le miro a los ojos- ¿Dónde dormiré?

Johan esbozo una enorme sonrisa llena de lujuria

-Aquí por supuesto

-¡¿Qué?... ¿Estas bromeando cierto?- Johan negó con la cabeza- ¡NOOO! Johan abusara de mí

-¿Me crees capaz? –Johan fingió inocencia mientras se levantaba

-Si ¬¬- Judai respondió con sinceridad

-¡Vaya!- Johan se volteo indignado

-No Johan no quise decir eso- se acercó a Johan

_**Nan niga jeil joha**____**  
**__**Niga jeil yeppeo**____**  
**__**Jinaganeun gotgot maeryeogi da heulleo**____**  
**__**Niga jeil joha neo hanamyeon dwae**____**  
**__**Gaseume saegyeodwo**____**  
**__**Niga sesangeseo jeil sojunghae**____**  
**_

Johan volteo y tomo de las manos a Judai mientras lo empujaba a la cama.

-¡Maldito vampiro! ¡Me engañaste!- Judai forcejeaba

-Si eso hice- Johan reconoció feliz

De pronto Johan tomo a Judai en un dulce beso que se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, el blunette vampiro coloco su rodilla entre las piernas de Judai para mejor posición mientras seguía besando a su novio, este correspondía con un gemido mientras Johan curioseaba por la playera de Judai…hasta que…

_**Every time I like you**____**  
**__**Oh my love for you**____**  
**__**Neobakken eobseo nan**____**  
**__**I belong with you**____**  
**__**Crazy love for you**____**  
**__**Neobakken eobseo nan**_

-Príncipe- Abrió un mayordomo la puerta

"_Gracias" _Judai pensó aliviado

-¿Qué?- Johan estaba furioso

-Los invitados comenzaron, es mejor que se preparen, joven Judai –Este volteo- su ropa esta lista en el baño del joven príncipe, ahora con su permiso me retiro- Hizo una reverencia y se fue

-Qué suerte tienes Judai…pero la próxima no tendrás tanta- Johan pensó- es más –Cargo a Judai

-¡HEY SUELTAME! – Judai luchaba en vano- ¡¿A dónde me llevas?

-Dijeron que debíamos estar listos…bien como ya no hay tiempo…debemos bañarnos juntos- Johan sonreía feliz

-¿NANI?- Entraron al cuarto de baño- ¡NOOOO!

Johan y Judai disfrutaron aquel momento bañándose juntos en la enorme bañera, que literalmente parecía una piscina, y aunque Judai no lo reconociera, ese momento junto a su novio fue inolvidable quitando claro que Johan intento dos o tres veces algo pervertido.

_**Gilgeorireul georeul ttae**____**  
**__**Neol boneun namjadeurui**____**  
**__**Siseoni neukkyeojine**____**  
**__**Geotneun moseupjocha neomuna yeppeun geol**_

Ahora que ya estaban listos para salir, Johan en lo personas se sentía ridículo ese trajes tan elegantes y Judai…bueno más que ridículo se sentía un completo idiota llevando aquello puesto, pero si los padres de Johan lo decidieron tenía que acatarlas órdenes.

-¿Listo Judai?

-Listo…-comenzaba a caminar cuando Johan le tomó del brazo y lo jalo hacia el

-Debo advertirte que ninguno es amistoso, o amable, o divertido

-No te preocupes Johan, estaré bien- Beso rápidamente a su novio

Judai y Johan salieron de la habitación tomados de las manos…al estar frente a unas enormes puertas se miraron a los ojos y asintieron.

_-Suerte Judai- hablo Yubel en los adentros del castaño_

_**Happiness is what I feel now**____**  
**__**Now I'm gonna kiss you now**____**  
**__**I just wanna kiss you now**____**  
**__**Dareun nuga naege ondaedo**____**  
**__**Chyeodabojido anha ma love**____**  
**__**Baby let me do wanna wanna do**____**  
**__**Just let me do wanna wanna do**_

Judai y Johan abrieron las puertas y encontraron a mucha gente muy elegante, con elegantes vestidos y trajes, reunidas en el salón principal, todos y cada uno de ellos mirando a la pareja que acaba de entrar, algunos con alegría, otros con cierto enojo, y otros hasta con odio. Pero no todo era amargo, entre la gente había una personas, una persona especial para Johan…

-Johan…- Dijo a las espaldas de la pareja. El blunette reconocería esa voz donde fuese

_**Sesang modeun geol da jundaedo**____**  
**__**Neo hanamyeon chungbunhae ma love**____**  
**__**You are the only one for me yeah**_

-Jess- Johan pronuncio con felicidad

**ILZzE: ¡PORFIN! JAJA DESPUES DE AÑOS DE NO SUBIR NADA DE ESTA HISTORIA..¡PORFIN TERMINE EL CAPITULO!**

**Zelda: Como no acabarlo después de amenazas de muerte **

**ILZzE: Bueno espero que la tardanza haya servido de algo, y que le haya gustado este capítulo…perdonen estaba estancada con esta historia, pero mi creatividad e ingenio regresaron a mi ^^**

**Zelda: Cualquier duda no duden en preguntar**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA_!**


	16. ¿Quien demonios es Jess?

-Jess- Johan pronuncio felizmente

_**soshite kono sora akaku somete  
mata kuru toki kono mi de susumu dake**_

Una muchacha muy hermosa estaba frente a la pareja…

Con largo cabello color dorado con un flequillo a un costado y dos mechones a los costados, con un moño rojo adornando su hermosa cabellera.

Lucía una esbelta figura, casi tan alta como la de los jóvenes, con un vestido carmesí que relucía entre su piel tan blanca como la nieve, pero lo más impresionante era su bello rostro, con una pequeña nariz adornando sus finas facciones, unos labios rojo carmesí adornando sus blancos dientes, y aun quizás lo más hermoso eran esos cálidos ojos rojos, tan dulces y amables que pareciera como si el fuego te inundara en un suave abrazo.

_**surechigatteiku 'hito' mo magirenakushita 'mono' mo  
itsuka wa kieyuku toki  
atsuku yurugasu 'tsuyosa' hakaku yureru 'yowasa'  
shosen onaji mirai**_

-Johan cuanto tiempo- se acercó y abrazo al blunette fuertemente mientras que este le respondía de igual manera, con una felicidad impresionante

-Sí, lose yo también te e extrañado mucho

Ambos seguían abrazados mientras Johan besaba la cabeza de la rubia, esta al notar al castaño se separó del príncipe y pregunto

-¿Quién eres tú?- sonrió ampliamente a Judai

-¿Eh?- respondió este torpemente

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Jesse parecía muy divertida

-Ohm…Judai…Judai Yuki

-Un gusto Judai- hizo una reverencia- Supongo que ustedes es la pareja de Johan ¿Cierto?- Su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más impecable mientras Judai se sonrojaba- he he cálmate se todo de Johan

-Judai…-Johann pronuncio feliz- Ella es Jesse es como una hermana para mi

"_Con que a eso se refería que solo ella valía la pena"_ Yubel hablo de pronto

-¡Yami!- se escuchó una voz femenina

_**sonna nichijou kouka wo tokashi  
arawareru hi kureru sekai**_

-Mmm…parece que mi madre me llama- Jesse pronunciaba fastidiada

-¿Yami?- Pregunto Judai confundido

-Si mi nombre es Yami Jesse….

-¡Yami!

-Bueno creo que debo retirarme nos vemos luego- salió corriendo hacia una mujer de cabello negro y vestido verde que lucía mucho más grande que la joven

-Parece muy linda- Judai decía con una sonrisa, era cierto que era una completa extraña para el, pero en ella había algo muy familiar que le hacía sentir bastante bien

-Si así es….la amo como si fuera mi hermana

-¡Bien señores de la nobleza, a llegado la hora de celebrar el regreso de mi hijo!- hablo fuertemente el rey mientras los demás tomaban sus posiciones- ¡El príncipe Johan!- Todos los invitados aplaudieron ante el joven príncipe- Tomen asiento, la cena esta lista

De pronto varios mayordomos comenzaron a servir la comida que consistía en carne de venado al horno con sangre de este, y por petición de Johan, a Judai se le sirvió camarones fritos

-Arigatou Johan- el castaño sonreía felizmente

-No me agradezcas amor- le beso la frente

Todos los invitados se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, con sus respectivas familias.

_**kaze ni nabikase sen wo hiite  
nagareruyo na kamisaki teki wo sasu  
buri kitta omoi minagiru yume  
subete wa ima kono te de  
shimei hatashiteyuku dake**_

Mientras el castaño se deleitaba con su fabulosa comida, miraba de reojo a Jesse y pudo notar que en ese costado se encontrabas solo mujeres, todas ellas con largo cabello negro como la noche y piel blanca, eran hermosas pero no como Jesse, pero entonces…

"_¿Cómo pueden ser familia?"_

Paso la cena y Judai pudo compartir palabra con los viejos y jóvenes nobles. Algunos como la familia de O'Brien o Jim que eran familias muy unidas y muy gentiles, pero otras como la familia de aquella rubia que eran muy propias al grado de hacer menos a los demás.

En aquella familia eran puras mujeres, 4 hermanas y la madre….Una de las hermanas era muy linda pero muy propia, y lo que pudo ver Judai es que Jesse prefería juntarse con ella que con su madre o su otras 2 hermanas.

"_¿Por qué?"_

_**mata hi ga hitotsu otosare  
sotto dokoka de kieta  
genjutsu kawaranu hibi  
dakedo tashikani kanjiru kimi no nukumori kodou  
kore mo shinjitsu dato**_

-Judai…De seguro te estarás preguntando porque Jess es tan diferente a su familia ¿No?- Johan hablo mientras abrazaba a su novio por detrás

-Ohm…si- miro al blunette

-Jesse no es descendiente de sangre de Lady Shi

-¿Ah no?

-No…es adoptada

Judai permaneció en silencia, ¿adoptada? Eso debía ser muy duro para esa chica, pero Judai en el fondo la admiraba como eso no cambio su vida.

Pasaron las horas mientras Johan alejaba a Judai lo más posible de los nobles vampiros, pero en una de esas, O'Brien y Jim le hablaron al joven príncipe que fuera con ellos y Jess aprovechando el momento fue hacia donde el castaño.

-Judai- la rubia nombro con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?

-Bien bien…pero

-Te sientes incomodo ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Así me sentía la primera vez que asistí a este tipo de reuniones- sonreía

Pasaron Judai y Jess hablando acerca de la vida de Judai, de cómo había conocido a Johan, de su viaje, de todo, y la chica cuando el castaño le contaba algo escuchaba pacientemente

-Vaya Judai, eres muy divertido- Jesse reia ante una anécdota que le contaba el castaño

-Yami…-Una señora que Judai identifico por el vestido que era la madre de Jesse hablo por detrás de ellos

-Madre…

-Es hora de irnos pequeña, vamos- La mujer correspondió con una falsa sonrisa

-En un minuto las alcanzo en el carruaje

-No tardes- y con eso se fue

-Judai lamento pero debo irme- la rubia parecía triste

-Un gusto en conocerte- Judai le respondio complacido

-El gusto es mio- y se dieron las manos, y al hacerlo sintieron cierto grado de familiaridad

-Adiós Judai, despídeme de Johan- y con eso la rubia salio corriendo

"_Adios Jess te vere luego" _ El castaño se quedo observando como la chica se alejaba mientras tomaba su mano

-Extraño

**ILZZe: Nuevo personaje, clave para el resto de la historia**

**Zelda: Si asi es ^^ parece que Johan y Jesse forman un lazo muy fuerte **

**ILZzE: si…^ ^ bueno esperen las próximas actualizaciones …. ¡GOTCHA!**


	17. Corran por sus vidas

-Yami…-Una señora que Judai identifico por el vestido que era la madre de Jesse hablo por detrás de ellos

-Madre…

-Es hora de irnos pequeña, vamos- La mujer correspondió con una falsa sonrisa

-En un minuto las alcanzo en el carruaje

-No tardes- y con eso se fue

-Judai lamento pero debo irme- la rubia parecía triste

-Un gusto en conocerte- Judai le respondió complacido

-El gusto es mío- y se dieron las manos y al hacerlo sintieron cierto grado de familiaridad

-Adiós Judai, despídeme de Johan- y con eso la rubia salió corriendo

"_Adiós Jess te veré luego"_El castaño se quedó observando como la chica se alejaba mientras tomaba su mano

-Extraño

_**Run, run, run, you can't run any faster,**_

_**Run, run, run you're dying of laughter,**_

_**Run, run, run, i know you can't run from yourself**_

La rubia salió corriendo en dirección a su madre cuando por arte de magia, y quizás eso sea, choco con nuestro querido rey de los duelos.

-Yugi-San- se disculpó con un sonrojo adornando el bello rostro de la rubia

-No te disculpes Jess, fue un accidente- sonrió este despreocupadamente

Ambos Yami's quedaron en silencio contemplando los del otro, esa cercanía a la que se encontraban se podía oler el fresco aroma que emanaba del otro.

-Yugi-san- pronuncio por inercia hipnotizada por la presencia del otro

_**Run, run, run, you can't run any faster,**_

_**Run, run, run you're dying of laughter,**_

_**Run, run, run, i know you can't run from yourself**_

-¡YAMI JESSE!- Se escuchó gritar haciendo que ambos muchachos salieran de su trance

-Gomenasai- la chica hizo una reverencia- Debo irme, Adiós- y salió corriendo

"_Estuve tan cerca….que triste"_ Pensaba frustrada mientras seguía corriendo

-¡NIÑA! ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE SI TE HABLO VENGAS DE INMEDIATO?

-Lo siento madre- hizo una reverencia

-¿¡Y porque te disculpas así de Yami Yugi? Nuestra familia es más poderosa- dijo con un aire soberbio la peli negra

-Si madre- la chica hizo una mueca

-Bueno vamos- empezaban su marcha cuando la vampira mayor detuvo a su hija- Te despediste del joven Johan ¿Verdad?

-Madre…- y con eso la rubia continúo su marcha

La verdad es que se le hacía demasiado tedioso que su madre quisiera que estuviera cada minuto del día con Johan, y eso no era lo desagradable, lo molesto en realidad era que la rubia no tenía las mismas intenciones que su madre.

Por otro lado Judai se encontraba con Jim, O'Brien y Edo, quienes platicaban plácidamente.

-Hey Edo ¿No te habías bajado en la parada anterior junto con Yugi-san?- pregunto de pronto Judai

-Así es, pero la reunión se canceló y nos dirigimos rápidamente aquí para joder a Johan

-¿Mas?- hablo Jim en un tono burlón

Todos los presentes empezaron a reír, era verdad que Johan era un poco enojón.

-¿De quién se están riendo?

_**You can run from almost anything,**_

_**trees Birds,skiis cars machines,**_

_**Fools... and death,**_

_**But one thing you can't run from, yeah,**_

_**One thing you can't run from,**_

_**One thing you can't run from is yourself!**_

Un molesto Johan apareció por detrás con un aura asesina, vibraciones de odio emanaban del dirigidas hacia los muchachos.

El cuarteto giro y miraron al blunette temeroso de que este pudiera matarlos, y vaya que era muy capaz.

-Hehe…Johan hola…..cuanto tiempo sin verte- Jim comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-No me cambien el tema- los ojos de Johan comenzaron a cambiar de color, a eso solo se podía tomar una sola medida….

-Judai explícale lo que paso…-Jim dijo mientras Edo, O'Brien y Edo daban un paso hacia atrás dejando al castaño afrente

-¡¿Yo?

_**Run, run, run, you can't run any faster,**_

_**Run, run, run, you're dying of laughter,**_

_**Run, run, run, I know you can't run from yourself,**_

Jim se acercó a Judai con sigilo y susurro

-Tu solo distráelo- y regreso a su lugar

-¡¿YO PORQUE?-seguía chillando el castaño

Jim hizo el mismo procedimiento

-Porque tú eres el único que le puede distraer mientras corremos-y antes de que regresara Judai lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo

-¿Y qué demonios planeas que haga?

-No se….sedúcelo- regreso a su lugar

Judai pensó por unos instantes pero al final acepto.

_**Run from yourself,**_

_**Run from your say-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-lf**_

El castaño comenzó a caminar seductoramente hacia el blunette quien ya había regresado a su estado semi- normal, si es que se le puede decir a Johan normal.

-Johan ¿Qué pasa?-Judai paso su mano recorriendo seductoramente el hombro de Johan hasta su nuca- ¿Por qué estas molesto?-hablo en un caliento susurro en el oído de nuestro protagonista, mientras lo atrapaba en un abrazo.

"_Matare a Jim por esto"_ Pensaba furioso Judai aun sin creer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Judai- pronuncio Johan con la cara al rojo vivo, jamás pensó que Judai lo estuviera torturando de esta manera.

Mientras tanto nuestro trio estaba impactado por las acciones del castaño, tan exaltados estaban que estaban boquiabiertos con la baba escurriéndoles…

_**Run, run, run, you can't run any faster,**_

_**Run, run, run, you're dying of laughter,**_

_**Run, run, run I know you can't run from yourself**_

-Judai…-Johan no soporto un minuto más, y no importándole que la gente los estuviera viendo, planto un beso en los castos labios de su novio y este le correspondió, pero al recordar cual era la razón principal de la distracción abrió los ojos e hizo una seña con las manos indicando al trio que ahora sería un buen momento para correr, pero no sucedió así a excepción de O'Brien, mientras los otros dos tarados aun seguían contemplando la escena atónitos.

"_Par de tarados…"_ Pensaba Judai

El castaño comenzó a meter la mano bajo la playera de su novio tocando su bien torneado pecho

"_Jim y Edo…me deben 1"_ pensó al recordar que la gente los miraba

Johan comenzó a hacer lo mismo pero con el doble, que digo doble triple, que digo triple 100 veces más pervertido

"_Pensándolo mejor me deben 2"_

-Hijo- interrumpio el rey el momento pervertido de los jóvenes, las hormonas estaban a todo lo que daban- ¿Por qué no suben a su habitación?

"_Me deben 4…"_

Run, run, run, run, run, run r-r-r-r-r-run,

_**Run, run, run,**_

_**I know you can't run from yourself.**_

-Claro-Johan sonrió mientras cargaba a Judai estilo nupcial

"_¡QUISE DECIR 8!"_

El blunette se llevó al castaño a su habitación y al llegar cerró la puerta con llave antes recostando a Judai sobre la cama. Judai por su parte comenzó a rezar que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, cuando de pronto sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo….Johan se quitó la camisa.

-Ahora si Judai….-comenzó con tono amenazante- Como ayudaste a Jim, O'Brien y Edo tu pagaras su sentencia- sonreía lujuriosamente

-¡JIM TE VOY A MATAR!- Grito el castaño sabiendo lo que significaba- ¡Johan aléjate!- el blunette se colocó sobre Judai- ¡Vete! ¡AUXILIOOOOO!

**ILZzE: * se escucha la canción de aleluya* jaja alfin aquí esta la actu**

**Zelda: Vaya que te tardaste**

**ILZzE: si lo siento, pero bueno esperen pronto las actus de sed de venganza y siempre en mi coraozn que para mi ver subo actualización mañana… GOTCHA!**


	18. Dancing to the velvet moon

El blunette se llevó al castaño a su habitación y al llegar cerró la puerta con llave antes recostando a Judai sobre la cama. Judai por su parte comenzó a rezar que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, cuando de pronto sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo….Johan se quitó la camisa.

-Ahora si Judai….-comenzó con tono amenazante- Como ayudaste a Jim, O'Brien y Edo tu pagaras su sentencia- sonreía lujuriosamente

-¡JIM TE VOY A MATAR!- Grito el castaño sabiendo lo que significaba- ¡Johan aléjate!- el blunette se colocó sobre Judai- ¡Vete! ¡AUXILIOOOOO!- el blunette se abalanzo sobre su novio- ¡NO JOHAN! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!- comenzó a besarlo mientras le quitaba la ropa, pareciera como si no escuchara en lo absoluto al pobre castaño que no podía zafarse debido a la fuerza vampiresca del blunette.

_**Hakugin no honoo ten wo kogashite**____**  
**__**Tatoe kokoro wo hikisaitemo**____**  
**__**Anata dake ni sasagetai no**____**  
**__**Watashi no mune no –juujika–1 wo**___

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta…

-Va a comerse a Judai- decía Edo con una oreja pegada a la puerta- literalmente…

-Debemos ayudarlo hermano- Jim también tenía su oreja pegada a la puerta

-¿Y cómo pretendes que lo hagamos? ¡ES JOHAN!

-Somos dos vampiros contra uno, eso debería contar

Ambos se miraron, asintiendo con la cabeza, contaron hasta tres y abrieron la puerta de una patada.

-¡Llegaron tus refuerzos Judai!- decía Jim en tono heroico, pero, todo se fue a la mierda cuando cierto príncipe con un carácter de los mil demonios dejo a la vista sus ojos brillantes ojos rojos, descubriendo sus colmillos y un aura oscura alrededor de él, un aura que describía a la perfección el temperamento de nuestro joven vampiro.

_**Nemuranai BERUBETTO no tsuki**____**  
**__**Kazarareta himitsu no heya**____**  
**__**Futarikiri sotto kagi wo kake**____**  
**__**Odorimashou –itazura–2 na toki ni yudanete**_

-…- ambos vampiros tragaron en seco y como relámpago dijeron-¡QUE TENGAS SUERTE JUDAI!- y salieron disparados azotando la puerta.

-¿Cómo demonios lo haces?- el castaño enarco una ceja no creyendo lo que cavaba de pasar hace unos 5 segundos.

-Me conocen muy bien- el blunette sonrió angelicalmente, lo cual era muy extraño ya que hace unos momentos parecía un asesino, claro que estamos hablando de Johan, y como que el chico no es muy normal.

-Eres increíble…

-Lo sé- y entonces como una ráfaga de viento, recordó lo que tenía que hacer- por cierto, aun tienes que pagar tu sentencia- ahora tenía una sonrisa llena de lujuria, lo que hizo que Judai quedara paralizado del miedo.

_**Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita KYANDORU no you ni anata**____**  
**__**Aa torokasete agemashou**____**  
**__**Chikainasai eien wo**_

Johan arrebato la última prenda que tenía Judai... el bóxer. Pronto comenzó a tocar "eso" entre sus dedos fríos, lo que hizo que el castaño se estremeciera.

-Dime una cosa Judai- comenzó a aventar "eso" como si fuera una pelota, mientras el blunette miraba a su pareja sensualmente, con una mirada sexy, y una sonrisa pequeña pero llena de lujuria- ¿Es tu primera vez?

-Unnnnnnnnnnn…- el castaño gemía al sentir como su "zona privada" era sacudida, arriba y abajo.

-Tomare eso como un si…

Y fue cuando ambos tomaron sus posiciones, aunque Judai no quisiera aceptarlo tenía el deseo de que Johan estuviera dentro de él, de sentir ese placer, lo único que lo alejaba de ese placer era el miedo, el miedo a que algo malo pasara, pero, qué más da el miedo, si de todas manera Johan se lo va a follar.

_**Ai no kusari dare ni mo kowasenai**____**  
**__**Amaku kiyora na jumon kakete**____**  
**__**Anata dake ni yurusareru no**____**  
**__**Kinjirareta –MERODI–3 sae mo**____**  
**__**Jiyuu kakeru tsubasa ni naru**____**  
**__**Tsukamaete…hayaku watashi wo**_

En fin, regresando a la bella escena que se veía dentro del cuarto, Johan se desvistió rápidamente y se posiciono frente a Judai.

El blunette se ensalivo un dedo y lo metió rápidamente, pronto saco su dedo lamiendo ese salado líquido blanco, y metió dos dedos rápidamente, haciendo que Judai gritara del dolor.

-Tranquilo…no te pasara nada- beso al castaño en su labios, para evitar que este gritara nuevamente, mientras el movía rápidamente sus dedos para "lubricar" la zona.

Johan comenzó a penetrar lentamente dentro del castaño, quien por el dolor gemía fuertemente, lo que hacía que Johan se excitara aún más.

El blunette al ver que a su pareja le dolía aquel placentero contacto decidió besarlo apasionadamente, mordiendo los labios del castaño, y este rasguñando a Johan en la espalda.

-Tu sigue mi amor- Johan decía en vos suave a su pareja- sigue rasguñando mi espalda- el blunette sabía perfectamente que Judai al sentirse de ese modo tenía que sacar su dolor de alguna manera, además que le encantaba ver a su novio así.

-J…J…Johan…m…ma…mas….fu…fuerte- el castaño decía entre gemidos, esa sensación de fricción dentro de él le encantaba, era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida, era como un dolor tan placentero, tan sensual, tan sucio que quería más, y más, como si fuera una droga y no quisiera parar de consumirla, parecía una perra insaciable deseoso de más.

-Unnnnnnnnnnn…

_**Akeru koto wo wasureta yoru ni**____**  
**__**Torawareta hoshi no izumi**____**  
**__**Hitorikiri sotto inoru you ni**____**  
**__**Yume wo miyou sameru koto nai yume wo**_

Pronto, Johan comenzó a empujar más fuerte, lo que hacía que Judai se excitara más y más cada vez. El castaño clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del bluenette y este empujaba cada vez más rápido, un frenesí de sentimientos y sensaciones se mezclaron en aquella habitación.

-M…m….ma…as…por…favor…mas…-Judai repetía cada vez con más frecuencia, no quería parar no ahora.

-Como digas…-beso apasionadamente a su novio- mi príncipe.

Con eso Johan besaba el cuello del castaño, bajando hasta llegar a su pecho, lengüeteando su pezón, jugando con él, dejando un rastro de saliva por esa zona, bajando aún más, hasta llegar al abdomen de su amado, comenzando a dar pequeños besos en esa zona. Regreso nuevamente al cuello del castaño donde la fiera que llevaba dentro no podía soportarlo más, mordiendo salvajemente a Judai, sin involucrar sus colmillos, haciendo que este se excitara aún más, era tan caliente el contacto con él, jamás pensó que ese simple humano, ese castaño lo hiciera sentir normal, como si fuera una humano. Johan inconscientemente comenzó a oler el dulce aroma de su novio, una mezcla perfecta de su pura y limpia alma, sin ningún pecado a recalcar, sin ningún tipo de heridas, sin nada sucio encima de él, era la persona más perfecta que pudo haber conocido.

-¿Estás listo?- Johan declaro sensualmente en los oídos de su amado castaño

-Unnnn…hazlo…

El vampiro abrazo fuertemente a su ángel, tomándolo por la espalda, acercando lo más a el, como si lo protegiera de cualquier mal, lo estaba protegiendo, jamás dejaría que algo le ocurriera, no lo permitiría…

"_No lo permitiré…" _Johan se decía así mismo, con coraje y valor, el miso coraje con el que dio el "ataque" final.

-Te…amo…- pronuncio Judai con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro, tomando fuertemente a su novio por la espalda, dando los últimos rasguños, como si esta fuera la penitencia que tenía que pagar el joven vampiro, ser herido por su bello ángel…

_**Yami no naka shibarareta watashi wo mitsukedashite**____**  
**__**Aa kuruoshii sono kaori de**____**  
**__**Tsutsumikonde ima sugu ni**_

Y es por eso que su misma sentencia, es su debilidad, su fortaleza, su placer…su amor…

-Te amo…Judai…- Johan coloco suavemente al chico en la suavidad de la colcha aterciopelada, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, dejando salir todos esos sentimientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo, dejando todo en unas cuantas lagrimas…

-¿Johan?- el castaño miro hacia abajo, viendo solamente la melena de su amado vampiro sintiendo como su pecho lentamente se empapaba por las lágrimas de su amado, unas lágrimas que lo dejaron marcado por mucho tiempo…unas lágrimas de sangre…

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- el blunette hundió más su cara.

Judai no quiso preguntar nada más, solo atino a acariciar la melena de su amado, mirando el techo, pensando en el pasado del joven vampiro.

"_¿Qué habrá pasado?"_

**ILZzE: LISTO! Capitulo terminado **

**Zelda: Espero que les guste, es especial para Jo kun, ^^ **

**ILZzE: Así es, lindo cuñado espero que te haya gustado, y a los demás sigan al pendiente de la historia, y por favor dejen muchos reviews que nos hace felices ver que piensan del fic n.n**

**Zelda: Proximo capitulo el pasado de Johan, no se lo pierdan n_n**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA!**


End file.
